CJ Fraiser
by Falcon Horus
Summary: A new character and a new adventure!
1. Who's CJ Fraiser?

Title: Who's CJ Fraiser?  
  
Category: adventure, humor  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods  
  
Summary: CJ Fraiser makes her entry into the Stargate-program  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Jonathan and CJ Fraiser are property of Falcon Horus. If you want to use them, just ask!  
  
Author's notes: I've revised the story because it really needed an update. I changed some things but the story is still the same. I hope you will enjoy the new CJ. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
New York  
  
*Manhattan*  
  
"CJ! Wake up! We have to go! We have a plane to catch, remember!" Jonathan was running through their apartment to gather the stuff he needed most, the rest would be send afterwards. His daughter appeared in the hallway and bumped into him.  
  
"Come on, CJ! Hurry up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" She made herself a sandwich and went straight to the bathroom. CJ got dressed in less than 5 minutes, grabbed her bag pack, which she had made the previous night, and her violin, opened the door of the apartment looked around one last time and left.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Jonathan looked at CJ. He knew she hated the fact they had to move. But he had to accept this new job in order to make progress in his research on how the first life forms had come to Earth and had developed themselves.  
  
"I'm going to say goodbye to Josh." Her friend lived on the first floor of the building. They were the only family with a garden.  
  
CJ found her best friend sitting under the oak tree. He was holding something in his hand but she couldn't see what it was until he gave it to her.  
  
"Hey Josh!"  
  
"Hey CJ, leaving already?" He looked sad as he knew he was about to loose a good friend.  
  
"Yeah! Dad will be here any minute." CJ looked up at the sky and noticed how the clouds had gathered. It would probably be raining today.  
  
"Here, I want you to have this so you won't forget about our friendship." He handed her the little gift and as she unwrapped it she recognized the heart-shaped stone they found when they first played together at the playground. "Promise me, you'll write me about your adventures in Colorado."  
  
"I promise!" CJ lay her arm around Josh's shoulder. That's how Jonathan found them a few minutes later. He joined them and together they waited for the cab that would bring the two to the airport.  
  
*Flight 234*  
  
CJ looked out of the window of the airplane. There wasn't much to see, just a few clouds. Her father was flipping through some documents.  
  
"Dad?" CJ gazed at her father while she tried to catch a glimpse of what was on the papers.  
  
"Mm." - Okay, that sounds like he's too busy with whatever is on those pages. -  
  
"Will aunt J pick us up at the airport?" Jonathan looked at his daughter and frowned a little, trying to remember the agreement about who was going to pick them up.  
  
"Yes, I think she will."  
  
"Okidoki!" CJ noticed that her father's attention was drawn back to his papers and that he wasn't in the mood to talk so she decided to read a little herself. She was reading the book The Stargate Conspiracies written by Lynn Picknett and Clive Prince. She was so intrigued by the mysteries surrounding Giza and the pyramids that she wanted to know as much as possible, preferable everything that had something to do with the subject. She was so busy reading that she didn't hear the captain of the plane telling his passengers to fasten their seatbelts. As a result CJ bumped into the seat in front of her. - Damn it! Couldn't Dad warn me! - But as she looked at him she saw that he was having a bigger problem than she had. He too hadn't heard the captain and had lost his papers during the landing. Jonathan looked at CJ for help but she was to busy making fun of him. She just couldn't stop laughing and therefore when she got out of the plane she tripped and fell flat on her face. Now it was Jonathan's turn to laugh and CJ's turn to get a shameful color on her cheeks.  
  
Denver  
  
*The Airport*  
  
Both were looking for the familiar face that belonged to the person that would pick them up.  
  
"Dad, do you see her?"  
  
"Nope, don't see her. She might be late." Jonathan looked at his watch but they had landed on time so being late couldn't be an option.  
  
"Maybe she forgot us coming today." CJ almost tripped over her suitcase as she was looking for her aunt.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Janet appeared from behind a corner, surprising both father and daughter.  
  
"Aunt J!" CJ practically jumped into her open arms, as it had almost been 5 years since she had last seen her.  
  
"CJ, it seems you grow taller every time I see you." Janet looked up at her niece and smiled.  
  
"No J, the real reason is that you remain short!" CJ jumped away from her aunt while laughing out loud. She knew well enough that Janet couldn't laugh with jokes that had something to do with her height. Jonathan smiled at his sister and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Had a nice flight?" Jonathan nodded while he picked up the suitcases and followed his sister to the exit.  
  
"Where are we going? Are we going straight to this secret place Dad won't tell me about?" CJ was jumping up and down of pure excitement.  
  
"Uh ... no!" CJ's excitement disappeared as snow in the sun and her face suddenly betrayed disappointment. Janet noticed her niece become sad and tried to cheer her up. "CJ, first you have to meet some friends of mine. They are waiting at your new house." As Janet mentioned the word 'house' she saw the sun return into CJ's eyes.  
  
"House? We have a house to live in?" Her enthusiasm reached unknown heights again now that she knew she was going to live in a house once more. She hadn't lived in a house since her Mom had passed away. Since then she and her father had always been living in a small flat. And now they ended up in a house, again. "With a garden?" Janet nodded and CJ forgot all about the complex. - A house with a garden! - CJ just couldn't believe it until she could see it with her own two eyes.  
  
Colorado Springs  
  
*The House*  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Janet's brother and her niece were staring at the house in front of them. Their mouths had dropped when they saw how big it was.  
  
"Mom would have loved it." Jonathan looked at his daughter and realized she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Yeah, she would!" CJ smiled a big smile and gazed back at the house in front of her. "Look at that garden, Dad! It's huge!" At that very moment five people came out of the new house to meet Janet's family.  
  
"Your friends, I presume." Jonathan turned to his sister.  
  
"Let me do some introducing! Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Murray and Cassandra!" They received a curt nod from each one of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!"  
  
"And now the other way around. This is my brother, Jonathan, and his daughter, CJ."  
  
"Catherine-Jane, to be exact." Jonathan smiled at the people in front of him but CJ turned to her father looking slightly annoyed. - Why does he always have to do that? -  
  
"Dad! ... I prefer CJ. Thank you!" She gave them all a good handshake, ending with Cassie. "So I finally meet my..." Janet took CJ by the arm and dragged her in the house before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Cassandra, are you coming too? I have a surprise for the both of you." CJ struggled a little as she didn't want to go in yet but her aunt wouldn't let go so she let herself be dragged into the house.  
  
"Coming! Come on, Sam!" Cassie took Sam's hand and pulled her in the house.  
  
"J, don't tell me he doesn't know yet?" CJ looked at her aunt, who just shrugged her shoulders. She had known it for quite some time now that she had a cousin but she had had to promise Janet she would not tell it to her father. CJ thought that her aunt would have told it by now but apparently she hadn't. "You should tell him no matter what he thinks of women raising a child on their own. He'll find out soon enough. We're going to live here, you know!"  
  
"I know. But as you say it he would disapprove me raising Cassandra, therefore it's better he doesn't know that she's my daughter, not yet. I'll tell him myself when the time is right."  
  
"Listen, I will tell him if you don't because you can't keep this a secret for long. What if he visits you and notices Cassandra's living with you. He's now probably thinking that she's one of your friends' daughter."  
  
"CJ, I warn you if you..." Janet's look said enough and CJ knew that she'd better kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Hey CJ, what's this?" Cassandra was knocking on the box with the violin.  
  
"Whoa, stop doing that!" CJ pulled the box away from her cousin, as that would be better for the both of them because if anything should happen to her instrument she would kill the person who screwed it up. "It's a violin." She opened the box and showed Cassie the violin. Sam had to come a little closer to see what CJ was showing Cassandra.  
  
"Do you play the violin?" Sam liked the violin. It was one of her favorite instruments as it made a nice sound.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. It was my Mom who taught me how to play it as she played it herself. I was 4 years old when I started playing."  
  
"Can you play something for us?" Cassie looked at CJ who shook her head and closed the box.  
  
"Not now! Later maybe. Hey aunt J, what's this big surprise you have for us?"  
  
"Upstairs, second door on your left." CJ and Cassie ran up the stairs, straight to the room Janet had pointed out.  
  
While the girls were discovering their surprise, the guys came into the house.  
  
"I think it's about time we show you Cheyenne Mountain." Jack turned to Sam. "Carter, are you coming?" He had rehearsed this scene a little too much. When General Hammond had told him of their next mission he had cursed under his breath. Jonathan had been another scientist but CJ had made a nice impression on him. He was looking forward on working together with the girl.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. I'll see you later at the Mountain!"  
  
"Okay, later then!" Jack opened the front door and went out, followed by Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Janet, will you look after CJ for me? It's been difficult for her, so I kind of hoped you could help her settle in." Jonathan looked at his sister.  
  
"I'll do just that, big brother. Now go!"  
  
"Bye Major Carter. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise." He followed the men and closed the door behind him. "They are gone. Now we can do our part of the job." The two women went upstairs to see where the two teenagers were hanging out.  
  
They walked into the room and found CJ and Cassie behind the brand new computer.  
  
"Hey CJ, what do you think of it?"  
  
"It's an awesome room, especially the computer." CJ smiled a big and happy smile.  
  
"CJ, come over here for a second! There's something we need to talk to you about." CJ got up from her chair and placed herself next to Janet on the king-size bed.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong already?" Sam gave CJ and Janet a curious look. - What did she mean by that? I hope she isn't such a brat like all teenagers are. -  
  
"No, you haven't but I want you to listen to what Sam has to say!"  
  
"Okay, go ahead!" Janet nodded to Sam.  
  
"First you have to promise us that everything you're about to hear, will be kept a secret! Never talk to anybody about this matter, not even your father!" CJ looked at her aunt and then back to Sam. She felt that whatever was going to be revealed to her it was huge and something they both knew about but still she couldn't really figure out what it was.  
  
"But what about Cassandra?"  
  
"I'm an alien. I already know everything of what they're about to tell you. Just listen to Sam! You'll love it!"  
  
"An alien? What is she talking about?" CJ started to get really confused.  
  
"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Just tell me because you're making me way too curious and you know that's not healthy!"  
  
"Okay then, here it goes!" Sam took a deep breath and started talking. "Maybe you remember that government-test you had to make a couple of months ago." CJ nodded and remembered how the others of her class had complained that the test was way too difficult for them. She had considered it an easy one. "Every senior in every High School in the US had to make that test. Your score had to be between 95 and 100% to pass. There were only ten seniors in the US who were capable of doing so. We scanned their profiles and after we did that, only five seniors remained, including you. Then it became much more difficult to pick one because we had to get him or her here without telling the real reason. But the team that did your profile noticed you were Dr. Fraiser's niece and more important your father, a scientist, was looking for new workingareas for his project about 'First Life on Earth' and you were just the one person we were looking for. We almost dropped you and choose someone else because you are only 16 years old. Thanks to your aunt you are the one for our new Project." CJ's mouth had dropped inch by inch listening to Sam. She had never thought that the stupid test meant so much more.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?"  
  
"You will travel through a wormhole to other planets in the galaxy and meet old and new cultures. You'll learn about your worst enemy, the Goa'uld. And so much more."  
  
"They're nasty." Cassie turned to look at CJ who looked now more confused than ever.  
  
"Traveling through a wormhole? They're not even sure if wormholes can be used to travel and if they do that is not something we do in the next 5 years. Are you guys making fun of me? Because if you do then let me tell you that it was hard enough to move out here let alone..." CJ had jumped of the bed and was pacing around angrily in front of the two women.  
  
"CJ, we're not making fun at all. This is all reality. Everything you're about to discover is real. No sci-fi, I promise." Janet was trying hard to calm her niece down a little.  
  
"But how could that be possible?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Her curiousness started to win ground and she had nothing to loose. She was smart enough to do and be anything she wanted.  
  
"One more thing though. Has this got anything to do with this complex you won't tell me about?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it does!" Sam smiled as she noticed how CJ slowly gave in to her curious side.  
  
"Okay then, count me in!" Finally the smile on CJ's face had grown to its full length.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Where's Dad going to work, if I may be so curious?"  
  
"Same complex, NORAD. You'll be working deep underground in the SGC."  
  
"The SGC?"  
  
"Stargate Command. Can we go now?" Both teenagers left the room and ran downstairs, followed by Sam and Janet.  
  
*Cheyenne Mountain*  
  
When they arrived at the Cheyenne Mountain-complex, CJ and Cassie jumped out of the car and ran to the security-checkpoint.  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing here!" Janet and Sam gave each other a brief look and then went in pursuit of the two teenagers. 


	2. Get to know CJ!

Title: Get to know CJ!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's notes: Thank you to Coffee Bean for the idea to make my fly the size of a small jet plane. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
*The Complex*  
  
As the weeks had past CJ started to feel better every day. She practically knew every place in the complex by now and she had already picked out some favorite spots. The moment she had agreed to come to the complex, she had been informed about what exactly was expected from her. CJ would become the first SGS, Stargate Student. She had to follow courses in astrophysics, anthropology, archaeology, first aid, the basics of combat, ... and a lot more. Everything she had to know to be a full-time traveler.  
  
She spent a lot of time in the complex and there were more weekends that she stayed at the SGC than that she went home. Her father didn't mind as he thought she was going to college. Saturday evening and CJ had nothing to do with SG-1 on a mission and all her tasks finished. So now she was bored out of her mind. Her violin was lying on the table but CJ didn't feel like playing. She could however play a CD instead. As the thought was still forming in her mind she was already standing in front of her collection, choosing something suitable. CJ chose something rougher than violin-music as she placed Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory in the CD player, turned the volume to the maximum, jumped on her bed and lay down.  
  
A few minutes later Sam entered the room. CJ didn't notice as her eyes were closed and she had given in to the music. Sam, on the contrary, didn't really like this terrifying noise and placed her hands against her ears to shut it out. She ran to the stereo and turned it off.  
  
"Hey!" CJ looked at Sam.  
  
"I thought you were the violin girl?" Sam pointed vaguely at the violin.  
  
"I am. I just like all kinds of music." CJ took the CD out of the player and put it back in its box.  
  
"You call this music?" Sam gave CJ a funny look.  
  
"Yeah, Linkin Park is cool! By the way, how was your trip? Find anything interesting?"  
  
"No, not really. P3X-851 was more or less deserted, to the Colonel's great annoyance!"  
  
"I see." CJ tried to catch a fly that had entered her room.  
  
"Hey, we're on leave tomorrow and will be going to the lake. You want to come along too?" Sam saw that the fly could barely escape from CJ's killing books.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Although CJ felt like there was something about the following day that was of some importance to her, she agreed to go with SG- 1 to the lake.  
  
"Ok, that's a deal! Well, see you tomorrow then! Goodnight CJ!"  
  
"Goodnight Sam!" Sam left and closed the door behind her. - Oh, now I remember why tomorrow is important to me! Sorry Mom, it's just so exciting here that I almost forgot about you. I promise to take my violin with me and play your song. - CJ got into her bed, switched of the lights and went to sleep. - Goodnight Mom! -  
  
Colorado Springs  
  
*The Lake*  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday to go to the lake. The weather was just fine, not too many clouds. Everything looked so fine with the entire team, Janet and Cassandra present, and still CJ felt a little lost. She was sitting on this big rock, from which she could see the entire lake, just staring over the water. Her violin box was lying next to her, opened. She observed the rest of the group but didn't show any sign of intervening in any activity whatsoever.  
  
Jack was showing Teal'c how to catch a fish. It was obvious to everyone, except to Jack, that Teal'c wasn't paying attention to him. He already knew how to catch a fish. And to be honest his fish was indeed bigger than Jack's was. Daniel was busy doing nothing. He was, like he expressed it so beautifully, enjoying Mother Nature. Sam and Cassie were trying to sail with the rowboat. CJ didn't really get the point to it. It was so much easier to row, and besides there was no wind, whatsoever.  
  
"Hey CJ, are you alright?" Janet startled her niece.  
  
"Hey to you too, aunt J!" CJ smiled, but underneath that smiley face was a sad face. "And yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"To me you don't look like you're ok." CJ sighed. They heard a yell and saw that Sam had gone overboard. Everybody was laughing except CJ. She was just staring at a point somewhere on the horizon. "CJ! Hey! Hello, planet Earth to CJ!" Janet was waving her hand in front of CJ's face.  
  
"Oh ... uhm ... I'm sorry! What were you saying?"  
  
"Now, you're gonna tell me what's going on with you today or ... or you will end up like Sam!"  
  
"Is that a threat, aunt J?"  
  
"Could be! So, what's it gonna be?" CJ sighed again.  
  
"It's ... it's Mom's birthday today." CJ was now looking so sad that even Janet started to feel sad.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. I mean, I forgot. I should have known that..."  
  
"It's ok, I get the point!" CJ sounded a little irritated. Then they both fell silent again. "Aunt J, can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Janet stood up and left CJ alone with her thoughts. She went to see Sam, who was trying hard to get dry again.  
  
"What's wrong with CJ?" Sam's attempt of getting dry were to no avail, as the sun suddenly disappeared behind a cloud.  
  
"It's her mother's birthday today." Janet looked at CJ who was still sitting like a Buddha on the rock.  
  
"Is she sad because she can't be with her today? She can give her call. I've got my cell-phone with me. If she wants to use it?"  
  
"Uh Sam, you must have missed something in CJ's profile. Her mother died 10 years ago."  
  
"Oh!" Sam turned her eyes away from Janet. Staring at the lake she thought about her own mother. Then she looked at CJ, who was now standing straight up, with her violin under her chin. "Uh ... what is she up to?"  
  
"I don't know but it looks as if she's going to play." As soon as CJ had played her first few notes, a breeze of wind came through the trees. They were all so stunned that they promptly stopped doing with whatever was keeping them busy. Daniel was the only one who missed the magic. He was far to busy exploring Mother Nature. And then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. The magic was gone and so was the wind. Nobody dared to move. CJ kept staring at the lake for a little while longer. It couldn't have taken longer than a minute before she placed her violin back in the box and jumped into the water.  
  
"Yeehaa!" She was yelling of pure joy. She swam towards the boat and climbed in. "Come on, Cassie! I want to see the other side of the lake!" Jack was the first one to react on what just happened.  
  
"Can somebody explain to me what on earth just happened here?" He looked around. "Anybody?"  
  
SGC  
  
*The Complex*  
  
Monday morning and CJ's new week started with a lesson about wormholes. Cassandra had a week off from school and had spent the night with CJ in the complex. She was sitting next to her cousin trying to follow the lesson Sam was giving them. Not that they were paying much attention because they hadn't really slept much, as they both had been talking all night about everything and nothing. Suddenly a fly, the size of a small jet plane, interrupted both CJ and Cassandra in their daydream.  
  
"Bzzzzzzz..... Bzzzzzzzzzz!" The two teenagers were trying to situate the bug with CJ looking left and Cassandra right. Sam hadn't a clue what the two were up to this time. Then they spotted the fly as it had set itself down on top of the computer. CJ took the zat, that was lying around Sam's office, grinned at Cassie and zatted the fly, hitting the computer in her action. Sam turned around horrified as her computer started to act weird and promptly shut down, refusing to start again. The fly was dead, as was Carter's computer.  
  
"What have you done? What was that? A zat?" CJ, hiding the zat under the table, and Cassandra were just smiling innocently. Then a loud noise was heard in the hallway and Sam opened the door to see what was going on.  
  
"Incoming traveler! Incoming traveler!" CJ looked at Cassie. They both stood up and fled the scene before Sam good give them both a nasty speech. - Hallelujah, just in time! Saved by the bell! -  
  
"Hey, where do you think your going? My lesson isn't over ... yet!" - This isn't over yet! You two just wait! -  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
CJ and Cassandra had made it to the gate room without bumping into Sam. Now they were standing next to General Hammond, still giggling about what they had done to the fly. - What are these two brats doing here? - For some reason, probably the two teenagers distracting him, he forgot to give the order to close the iris. As the Gate opened, CJ waited excitedly to see what was going to come through. For a moment, nobody moved as a human being fell on the platform.  
  
A second later General Hammond entered the gate room, followed by SG-1 and the two brats. He ordered to call in the medical team. Sam had already walked up the ramp to take a look at the person that was lying lifeless on the ramp.  
  
"It's a girl, Sir!" Few seconds later Janet and her team entered the gate room and rushed over to Sam and the visitor. She bent over and did a quick check-up for external injuries. General Hammond demanded to know who their visitor was and what was wrong with her. Janet looked briefly at Sam and saw the same confusion in her eyes. Then she looked up at the General and just gazed at him. 


	3. Freya

Title: Freya  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: CJ Fraiser is standing on the verge of her first real mission with SG-1. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
*The Control Room*  
  
The girl, who had fallen through the Gate, appeared to be from a planet, which hadn't been explored yet. She was very sick as she was suffering from chicken pox. The medical team had brought her to the infirmary and Dr. Fraiser had managed to stabilize her. Meanwhile, Sam was tracking down the address of the planet or at least tried to. She had ordered CJ and Cassandra to stay with her in the control room, which had finally given her the chance to give them her nasty 'You don't destroy other people's stuff and certainly not play with a zat'-speech.  
  
The two teenagers were sitting in one corner of the room, glancing at Carter once in a while just to see if she was still mad at them.  
  
"Major Carter, any luck in locating the planet's address?" General Hammond had entered the control room again, smiling when he saw the two brats in the corner.  
  
"Almost, Sir. Just one more thing and ... here we go!" Sam showed Hammond what she had found.  
  
"As soon as the girl is well enough to answer to our questions, SG-1 will be able to visit her planet." When General Hammond looked up at CJ and Cassie, they both tried hard to hide from his cuts-through-your-soul-look. "You two, come with me!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" CJ and Cassie followed him to his office like two well-trained puppies.  
  
*General Hammond's Office*  
  
"Now ... what happened in Major Carter's lab?" He looked at the two teenagers sitting in front of him. They were looking at each other. Because CJ was the one who had killed the fly and destroyed Carter's computer in the action, she was more or less the one to explain what had happened.  
  
"Well Sir ... there was this annoying fly and I killed it with a zat, which was lying in Major Carter's lab, and hit the computer in my action causing it to go haywire." General Hammond had been smiling the entire time. He couldn't help it, as he kind of liked the idea of using a zat to kill an annoying fly. CJ had noticed the funny look in his eyes. - He likes the idea of killing a fly like that. But is that a good sign or a bad sign. Maybe he'll let me go with a warning ... I hope! -  
  
"Cassandra, you are going to the infirmary and stay there! And yes, your Mom knows you had some fun in Major Carter's lab." Cassie sighed. - Okay, now I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of my life! -  
  
"I will, General Hammond!" Cassandra got up from her chair and left the room maybe a little too quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cassie!" CJ whispered to Cassandra, hoping that General Hammond hadn't heard her.  
  
"CJ, I want you to report back to Major Carter and apologize for the problems you caused her!" He looked at the teenager in front of him, who was nodding eagerly.  
  
"Yes Sir!" CJ left the office and sighed as soon as she was outside. "That wasn't so bad!"  
  
"Heard that one, CJ!"  
  
"Aiks!" CJ ran down the hallway away from the office, hoping that General Hammond wasn't going to give her a hard time about it the next time she would bump into him.  
  
*Carter's Lab*  
  
CJ had gone back to Sam's lab as soon as possible. She knew that what she had done wasn't exactly pleasant. As she entered the lab she saw that the zat was still lying where CJ had left it. Sam on the other hand was trying to fix her computer. She noticed the girl coming into the lab but she refused to say or do something that would make the little brat a little more comfortable.  
  
"Uh ... Sam, I'm sorry about your computer." As CJ noticed that Sam had either not heard her or just ignored her she silently turned around and moved out of the lab.  
  
"CJ, wait!" Sam stopped her pupil in her tracks, which in return turned on her heels. Instead of looking directly at Sam, CJ kept her gaze to the floor. "I accept your apology. But..." - A but! I knew this wasn't going to be easy. - "...You do know that I don't like the fact that you destroyed my computer..." - In which my latest lab results were stored! -  
  
"Did I mention that I'm really sorry?" CJ smiled but she didn't receive a smile back from Sam. - Oops, bad timing for a joke! -  
  
"Now, would you give me a hand here because I still need this computer?" CJ nodded and sat herself on the opposite side of the table.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
It had taken the girl a whole week to get well again and now was the right time to question her about the planet she came from. There were quite some questions General Hammond needed to see answered so that he could send SG-1 through the Gate to send the girl back from where ever she came from and to look for possible allies and technology to defeat the Goa'uld.  
  
General Hammond had requested SG-1's presence in the infirmary, as they would be the ones to go to the unknown planet. But to Janet's great surprise her niece was also among the members of SG-1. - What is she doing here? - She moved over to CJ and whispered, "What are you doing you here?" CJ looked at her aunt and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here. General Hammond wanted me here so ... here I am!"  
  
"Why would he do that? You didn't make a very good impression last week with that fly!" CJ gave her a wry smile. She wished to forget that stupid fly as soon as possible. She knew that Cassie had gotten yet another speech and had been grounded for ... oh a very long time.  
  
"As I said before I don't know why I'm here! Maybe to teach me yet another lesson!" They both looked at the doorway as General Hammond suddenly entered the infirmary.  
  
"As you were! Dr. Fraiser, can we see the girl?" Hammond looked around not seeing the girl.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Janet called one of the nurses, who came into the room a few minutes later with the girl holding her hand firmly. She placed the kid on one of the beds and then hurriedly left the infirmary. CJ noticed the youngster was wearing a sweater that had once belonged to her and smiled when she remembered the times she was fitting into it. Unbelievable that Janet had kept it after CJ had grown out of it.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, go ahead and ask her what we need to know!" Daniel nodded and moved closer towards the girl. He took a seat on a nearby chair and started with a small introduction.  
  
"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson." He pointed to himself. Then he introduced the rest of the merry group that was standing behind him. "That's Jack ... Sam ... Teal'c ... Janet ... General Hammond and CJ. Now what's your name?" The girl looked at him confused.  
  
"I don't think she understood you, Daniel." Jack looked at the girl's face and had to agree with his 2IC that the girl looked kinda confused.  
  
"I'll try a different language." It was only after a few more attempts that the girl finally understood what Daniel wanted to know from her. "Me Daniel, you...?" CJ giggled out loud when she heard the Tarzan-approach. As a result she gained the stares from everyone in the room  
  
"Catherine-Jane, behave yourself!" Janet looked at her niece and gave her a warning-glare. SG-1 looked surprised at each other as they heard Dr. Fraiser use CJ's full name. They also noticed that CJ flinched upon hearing her full name.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am! Just an ... inside ... joke!" CJ's voice faded into silence as she looked at her aunt but not for too long as her gaze dropped rather quickly to the floor.  
  
"Mm, right!" Daniel repeated his last sentence before he was interrupted by CJ's giggling.  
  
"Freya", she suddenly exclaimed. Now that she had spoken out loud, she continued the conversation on her own but nobody seemed to understand her monologue. This time CJ burst into a full-scale laughter as she saw the confused faces of the people in the room. Daniel smiled as he realized that CJ had understood the girl's explanation, just as he had.  
  
"Uh ... Daniel, care to elaborate?"  
  
"Mm ... sorry!" Daniel turned to his friends and smiled, "Freya would like to thank the Gods who saved her live."  
  
"Daniel, is that Latin she just spoke?" Sam vaguely remembered how Latin sounded as she had took the class in High School.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you're right, Sam. It's Latin." CJ looked at Sam and smiled when all eyes instantaneously looked back at her.  
  
"CJ Fraiser, are you saying you know how to speak Latin?" Teal'c gave the teenager a curious look.  
  
"I do, Teal'c." As she saw they were wondering about the fact she knew how to speak Latin she decided for the best how that could be the case. "Josh, my friend, and I used it as our secret language." Janet gazed at her niece and smiled. - Always known she was special! -  
  
"Dr. Jackson, try to get as much information out of her as you can." General Hammond gave the young man an order he knew would surely be followed as he knew how exciting this was for the resident archaeologist/linguist/anthropologist. "See you all in the briefing room in one hour!" Hammond moved out of the room but turned around in the doorway. "You too, CJ!" He smiled when he saw the surprised look on CJ's face.  
  
"Uh ... yes ... Sir! I'll be there!" The smile grew wider and a happy feeling engulfed her mind.  
  
They all started to leave the infirmary but Daniel stopped CJ before she could retreat in her quarters.  
  
"CJ, why don't you stay with me and learn something about Freya's world?" She looked at the archaeologist, thought a minute about it and then nodded.  
  
*The Briefing Room*  
  
CJ had only seen the briefing room twice. The first time to hear more about the Stargate-project and this new project she was chosen for. The second time had been quite embarrassing. She had missed a turn and had accidentally interrupted General Hammond in a meeting with one of his teams. She remembered it as if it had been yesterday and she still felt uneasy just by thinking of it. She had just stood there, feeling her cheeks flash a brightly red color. Eventually, after a few seconds, she had apologized for the interruption and had left the room again, feeling the General's stare in her back.  
  
So this would be her third time and this time it was an official invitation of General Hammond himself. She was standing against the back wall, staring at the Gate. She was there a little early and with nothing else to do but wait she started to imitate the SF who was standing guard. A few minutes later SG-1, followed by Dr. Fraiser entered the briefing room and sat themselves down in their chairs. When Janet noticed her niece standing against the back wall imitating the poor SF she had to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"CJ?" CJ turned around and saw SG-1 and her aunt staring at her. "Why don't you take a seat? The one next to Daniel is still free." Janet wasn't the only one who had noticed CJ's ridiculous imitation of the guard as she heard Sam saying, "And leave that SF alone!" CJ just smiled shyly, realizing they had seen her busy. The SF looked at Sam thanking her silently for the rescue.  
  
General Hammond entered the room and Jack, Sam and Janet jumped up following the protocol, except for CJ, Teal'c and Daniel who remained seated.  
  
"As you were!" He sat himself down at the head of the table and looked at every one of them until his gaze landed on CJ. She was nervously gazing around, further examining the room. He was going to ask Daniel about the girl first but then he suddenly changed his mind and looked back at the teenager. "CJ Fraiser!" CJ turned her gaze to the General and waited patiently for what was coming next. "You're probably wondering why I requested your presence here, together with SG-1, aren't you?"  
  
"Uhm ... I guess so ... Sir!" She felt that whatever the General was going to tell her it would knock her off her chair.  
  
"Well, I have decided that you can tag along with SG-1 to this unknown planet." Jack tried to object but Hammond gave him no chance to do so. "I realized after you zatted that fly, of which I still think it wasn't funny, that you need to do something else then just studying about the SGC. It is time for you to go on your first real mission." CJ's mouth had dropped inch by inch and she was quite sure it was touching the ground by now. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she had to be present in this briefing. - Wow, this is ... cool! - "Of course you will obey Colonel O'Neill's orders! You must know that SG-1 will be responsible for whatever you do so I would be glad if you would behave yourself a little." CJ nodded slowly as she knew that something like the fly-incident wasn't on her list of doing very soon again.  
  
"Yes Sir, I will!" This time CJ sounded more confident then she had a minute before. She gazed at her aunt across the table and smiled. - Thank you, dear dead fly! -  
  
"Now, let's get to the subject of this briefing. Dr. Jackson, what have you learned from Freya so far?"  
  
"Apparently Freya's home world is similar to the Roman Empire that existed here on Earth. The planet is called Roma, which means Rome in now-a-days Italian. She's the youngest daughter of a German slave. She told CJ and me that the empire is ruled by the great Caesar Julianus. They have similar Gods as the ancient Romans had, which brings me to the conclusion they must have brought the people through the Stargate to this planet that might resemble the condition in which the Romans used to live. When I asked Freya about the Goa'uld she didn't seem to have the idea about who they are."  
  
"Now that's all very interesting, Daniel, but why did she fell through our Gate?" Jack looked across the table to the younger man. Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then he looked at Jack and continued.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Jack! Every season, however, five Romans are chosen to be sacrificed to their Gods. It's a great honor to become such a sacrifice. These people are send through the Gate to a destination only known by the High Priestess of the Chapa'ai."  
  
"So, what you are saying is, that this girl was sacrificed to the "Gods" but accidentally landed in our gate room?" General Hammond looked at Dr. Jackson. He missed the strange look, which was exchanged by Daniel and CJ  
  
"No Sir! You see, slaves aren't ... weren't citizens of Rome." For once Daniel didn't know if he had to speak in the present or the past, and that was rather confusing.  
  
"But if she wasn't send as a sacrifice then how did she end up here?" Again strange looks were exchanged between Daniel and CJ as if they knew something that couldn't be said out loud yet. This time, however, Janet had seen their faces as she was more or less paying attention again. - What are those two doing? Do they know something that we can't know about? -  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond had again missed the looks but he too wanted to know the answer to Janet's question. One more look at CJ separated him from answering the Doctor's question.  
  
"Freya was sent through the Gate by her father. Her father hoped that the Gods would cure his daughter and send her back. So that means she thinks we're Gods too." O'Neill chuckled out loud but General Hammond silenced him at once.  
  
"But how did her father know to dial the right address, though it's still wrong as none of the others ended up here?"  
  
"She said that her father has this necklace with symbols of Earth engraved in it. So that's how he knew the address but she didn't know where he got it from, though."  
  
"SG-1, you have my permission to visit this planet! Try to find out where they send those people to and how Freya's father got Earth's address! Major Carter, prepare a MALP to send through the Gate! You're dismissed!" General Hammond stood up from his chair and went to his office, leaving his first team behind. Daniel hurriedly left the briefing room, followed by CJ who needed to speak with him before they send the MALP through.  
  
"Hey Daniel!" She jogged to catch up with him. "Wait up!" He turned around and let CJ catch up with him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, actually there is something wrong. You didn't mention that it's highly forbidden to slaves to come near the Gate, let alone go through it. Do you think they will be happy if we do come through the Gate with one of their slaves? And you know that Jack doesn't really like these kinds of surprises!" CJ shut her mouth instantaneously when a SF past them by.  
  
"I know that Jack doesn't like surprises, but for now I don't think we have much of a choice." CJ looked confused at him. "If we tell General Hammond everything, he might decide to cancel the trip and we don't want that to happen, do we?"  
  
"Not really, no, considering the value of this trip, a copy of the Roman Empire. Who would have thought of that?"  
  
"Now, don't you have to help Sam with the MALP or something?" Daniel tried to get rid of CJ so he could prepare himself for what was coming.  
  
"Yeah, I do." CJ turned back towards the briefing room, but before returning to the gate room she glanced back at Daniel. "See you later, Daniel!" Then she ran back to the gate room to assist Carter with her toy, as O'Neill tends to call the MALP.  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Sam spotted CJ in the doorway. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was talking to Daniel." CJ circled the MALP to get a better look of the probe.  
  
"About?" Sam looked up at CJ, who felt her cheeks warm up.  
  
"Oh ... uh, this Roman Empire we're about to explore. Is there anything I can do?" CJ quickly changed the subject as she was a bad liar and she knew that Sam would see right through it.  
  
"Here, hold this wire!" Sam didn't ask any further but she had the feeling that CJ was hiding something from her but didn't give it another thought. CJ, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what she and Daniel were keeping from the rest. - What if we get in trouble? They will know that Daniel and I knew. Maybe I have to take Sam in my confidence and tell her a little part of the whole story. Just a little piece, enough to warn Hammond. Or maybe not. Damn, why does this have to be so difficult! -  
  
"CJ ... CJ! Hey, daydreamer!" CJ snapped out of her thoughts and looked confused at Carter in front of her. "Are you going to let go, or do you want to electrocute yourself?"  
  
"Oh ... the wire! I'm sorry!" CJ let go of the wire and took a few steps back. Sam activated the MALP and placed it in on the platform. Then they moved back into the control room.  
  
General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 had been informed that the MALP was ready to be send through the Gate. When they arrived, the dialing had already been started.  
  
"Chevron 6 encoded ... Chevron 7 locked!" CJ was gazing at the ring turning in front of her. She was so fascinated by it, that every time a team left she had to be in the control room to see the dialing, no matter what she was doing; she just had to be there.  
  
"Sending the MALP through, Sir!" The MALP was moving slowly towards the ring, it touched the water and vanished into the unknown. "Arrival in 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!" CJ gazed to the screen on which they would see what the camera of the MALP was going to send through. "Transmission in 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!" CJ gasped as the image appeared on the screen. The Gate was standing on top of a mountain and even with the tiny camera of the MALP they could see the beautiful surrounding of the Gate.  
  
"Major Carter, could you move the camera a little to the left, please! I thought I saw something." Teal'c stepped closer to the screen just in time to see a boy looking frightened at the camera, not knowing what he was looking at.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, can you tell him he doesn't need to be afraid." As they all looked at him he shook his head and pointed at CJ.  
  
"Let CJ do it!"  
  
"Daniel?" Jack looked from Daniel to General Hammond and back.  
  
"It's a good lesson. Let her try! If things go wrong I'll jump in." CJ looked from one member to the next and eventually sat herself down behind the microphone.  
  
"Ave fillius!" CJ soon got the hang of things and started a long conversation with the boy. It was only after she mentioned Freya that he seemed to forget his fear. SG-1 had been staring at teenager the entire time.  
  
"CJ, can you please tell us what you know?" General Hammond probably spoke for everyone in the room, except of course Daniel.  
  
"His name is Elias and he's Freya's brother. He was send there to wait for his sister. He also told me he would be pleased to be our guide as soon as we arrive on Roma." Daniel gave CJ a pat on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Good job, CJ!" CJ returned his smile.  
  
"SG-1, you have a go! You'll be leaving in an hour!" CJ almost ran out of the gate room and straight to the infirmary to tell Dr. Fraiser about this mission.  
  
This was going to be her first real mission and her first time to accompany SG-1. She had made others with other teams but those trips had been to either deserted or friendly planets. She knew, however, very well that this could turn out to be a dangerous mission, and therefore while she was walking to the locker rooms half an hour later she was wondering if she was aloud to carry either a gun or a zat.  
  
*The Locker Room*  
  
As she saw that O'Neill was tying his shoelaces she thought it might be a good time to ask the inevitable.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, am I aloud to wear a gun or a zat?" CJ's face was as innocent as could be.  
  
"Uh ... Carter, what do you think?" O'Neill looked at his 2IC and noticed that she hadn't forgotten the zat-incident in her lab.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. She did have some combat training. Not to mention she knows how to use a zat!" CJ smiled innocently as she knew what Carter was hinting at.  
  
"Sir, I have the right to protect myself in a dangerous situation, Sir!" CJ glanced at Daniel but he quickly looked the other way.  
  
"Why do you not give CJ Fraiser a zat'n'ktel, O'Neill! She proved to know how and when to use it." Teal'c looked from CJ to Jack and back without even twitching his face.  
  
"Is that a joke, Teal'c?" Jack curiously looked at the big Jaffa.  
  
"He's right, Sir!"  
  
"Oh, not you too, Carter! It was your computer she ruined!" CJ flinched a little as she heard O'Neill being so hostile.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Sir. She apologized herself and helped me fix it so I think she's worth carrying either a zat or a handgun."  
  
"She used the zat to kill a goddamn fly!" O'Neill was pointing his finger at the teenager and as a result she had backed as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Come on Jack, give her the zat! Or let her go unarmed! We have to go!" Daniel was getting impatient and finally mingled into the discussion to get his teammates on time in the gate room.  
  
"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Here you go!" Jack pushed a zat into CJ's hands. She proudly clicked it onto her belt. "Listen very carefully CJ! One error and you can turn it in! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir, that's very clear!"  
  
"Now move out! General Hammond is waiting for us!" CJ sighed a big sigh and followed SG-1 to the gate room. - This is going to be one hell of a trip! -  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
SG-1 came into the gate room barely on time because of their little discussion in the locker room. General Hammond had immediately noticed the zat hanging on CJ's belt.  
  
"CJ, please be careful with that thing!" He pointed at the zat and looked at the teenager. CJ just looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sir, I'll be as careful as possible! ... And I promise I won't hurt the local flies." General Hammond started laughing out loud as he heard the teenager's statement. Jack, on the other hand, shook his head and sighed desperately. What was he going to do with that little brat?  
  
The dialing had started and the seven chevrons locked into place. Once again CJ was staring at the Gate.  
  
"The wormhole has been established, Sir!" The voice of the lieutenant brought CJ back to the world and out of her reverie.  
  
"Good luck and have a nice journey, SG-1!" CJ looked at the control room and smiled when she saw her aunt watching her. She quickly waved at her before walking up to the ramp. SG-1 was already going through the wormhole but Jack wasn't leaving before he was sure CJ had left before him. There was no chance in hell that she was going to be the last person to step through, although she wouldn't have mind at all. - If I don't keep an eye on that brat she'll ruin my authority. - 


	4. The Roman Adventure, part I

Title: The Roman Adventure, part I  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: SG-1 takes Freya home and find more than they bargained for. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Roma  
  
As soon as SG-1 stepped through the Gate they were met with a cold breeze. The sun was shining and they couldn't detect any clouds. Further down the mountain they could detect the beginnings of a dense forest. The MALP was standing alone a bit down the way. Elias, however, was nowhere to be seen so SG-1 started their descent on their own. CJ was getting more and more excited about their little trip. They had to walk through the forest they had seen earlier. Suddenly they could hear a branch break in half causing Colonel O'Neill to stop and listen very carefully, his weapon on edge.  
  
"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes appeared from behind a tree. He looked a lot like Freya and soon they flew into each other's arms. A long and fast conversation started between the two family members, making it very hard for CJ and Daniel to follow on the subject. At last Freya turned around and told Daniel that they had to follow Elias and her. They would take them to their father.  
  
The further they walked down the less dense the forest became and at a certain point they had a wonderful view over the entire valley.  
  
"Wow! It's awesome!" CJ expressed what probably everybody was thinking. They could see a big city in the middle of the valley. Houses were blinking in the sun and smoke arose from a few chimneys. They could even smell the city, which couldn't be a very good sign.  
  
Before they realized it they had left the forest behind and had arrived at a dusty road, which led them to a big villa. They turned into the road and followed it for a while before taking another road, which led them to a slave village. Elias had run ahead to tell his family that Freya had come home at last and that the Gods themselves had brought her home. The news had apparently gone really fast because soon a whole troop of slaves were looking at the so-called Gods. Freya, however, ran to her father and jumped into his open arms.  
  
"Now, aint that beautiful!"  
  
"CJ!" Colonel O'Neill looked annoyed at his pupil.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Sir! Sorry!" CJ moved a little away from Jack and positioned herself next to Sam.  
  
"Daniel, you have the honor to tell these people who we are!" Jack turned to the archaeologist and waited patiently for him to move around and talk  
  
"Uh ... Okay, here goes! Ave, I'm Daniel Jackson." He pointed at himself, and then he introduced the rest of the team. "That's Colonel Jack O'Neill ... Major Sam Carter ... Teal'c and CJ Fraiser." When the crowd noticed Teal'c they immediately bowed in front of him. CJ smiled but seeing Jack's face, she kept her mouth shut. "Oh no ... no. We're not Gods!" Daniel and Teal'c helped the people back up.  
  
"Jaffa!" At that point Freya's father pointed at Teal'c's forehead. As hard as Daniel tried to explain that they weren't Gods it appeared more than useless because they just wouldn't take the idea of life on other planets throughout the galaxy. Apparently one of the slaves had warned their master what was going on because he had entered the village to look at the Gods himself. The man looked suspiciously but when he noticed the mark on Teal'c's forehead, he changed his attitude as he knew that his slave had spoken the truth. He graciously welcomed SG-1 and took them to his villa.  
  
*The Villa*  
  
To SG-1's surprise the villa looked smaller from the outside than it looked from the inside. Daniel and CJ couldn't believe what they saw. Both their mouths had dropped a couple of inches to great amusement of the rest of SG- 1. It was every archaeologist's dream to visit Ancient Rome but this ... this was awesome.  
  
A slave led them to a large dining room where four long tables were standing in the middle of it. They were loaded with food.  
  
"They can feed the Third World with what is lying on those tables!" Jack moved to the tables and overlooked the situation. At that moment their host came in and pointed at the seat right next to his.  
  
"Sit, my Lord!" Teal'c looked at Daniel.  
  
"He wants you to sit right next to him." Teal'c nodded and did as he was asked. Daniel took the seat, which faced their host. The rest of the team, however, had to follow a domestic slave into the kitchen. O'Neill tried to object to that but Daniel had asked him to do just that what the host liked them to do. Eventually the Colonel had followed the rest of his team but not before he had assured himself that Daniel and Teal'c were fine.  
  
While they were eating, their host started some small talk. He turned to Teal'c, clearly assuming he was the master. But when he noticed that he didn't understand what he was saying he turned to Daniel.  
  
"My name is Marcus Aurelius. I'm a senator of the Empire of Roma. Why can't your master understand me?"  
  
"He doesn't speak Latin, Senator." Daniel needed to figure out a way to tell this man that they weren't Gods and that he wasn't Teal'c's slave. But how was he supposed to do that? For now it would probably be the best to let the man believe whatever he thought was right.  
  
"What kind of language do you speak then?" Marcus looked at the Jaffa in front of him.  
  
"English, Senator, my master speaks English."  
  
In the meanwhile the rest of the team had sat themselves down in the kitchen. They got a bowl of something that resembled soup but didn't taste like it at all.  
  
"Now I remember!" CJ put her spoon down rather loudly and looked at her two companions.  
  
"Remember what, CJ?" Sam looked from her bowl of slime to the teenager.  
  
"I have been thinking why we were brought to the kitchen to have lunch. Now I know!" Jack and Sam looked confused and clearly needed some more information. "That Roman guy thinks we're Teal'c's slaves! It's as simple as that!"  
  
"Teal'c's slaves?" Jack dropped his spoon too and looked surprised at CJ  
  
"That Roman guy? You've already spent way too much time with the Colonel." Carter gazed at O'Neill but he didn't seem to have heard what she had just said about him and CJ. "What you're saying is that they think that Teal'c comes from that planet where they send their people to?"  
  
"I guess so! I have this idea nagging in the back of my head that we have landed on a planet where the Goa'uld are a part of the culture and that they have been good guys instead of the usual seeking-for-new-hosts-guys."  
  
"Wait! Good guys? That's impossible. Those snakeheads don't have the word 'good' in their dictionaries!"  
  
"You know what I think?" CJ and Jack turned to Sam. "Those sacrifices are the Goa'ulds new hosts or slaves for that matter."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Well, that's something we should investigate while we're here, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Seems like a good idea to me!" Jack shrugged his shoulder and started to investigate the kitchen while they had to wait for their "master" to show up again.  
  
One hour later  
  
Lunch was finished and as Marcus had promised he would bring Teal'c and his slaves to the Emperor himself. The man knew for sure that his Emperor would have plenty of time to talk to such an important person as Teal'c.  
  
*The Emperor's Palace*  
  
Marcus had been right about the Emperor wanted to see them. He had heard of the Jaffa that had came trough the Chapa'ai and he was more than eager to meet him. Daniel had promised Teal'c to stay close to him. He had also pleaded with Jack to stay a little behind them. It had taken him a while before he had Jack convinced, but eventually O'Neill had finally done what Daniel had asked him to do, stay behind a little. Daniel had also asked CJ to explain why they had to stay a little behind their master and that's what she had done when Jack had given in to Daniel's request.  
  
SG-1 was gazing around as the greatness of the palace amazed them. But if Carter hadn't stopped CJ in time she would have tripped over a threshold and had embarrassed herself in front of oh quite some people.  
  
"Welcome in the palace of Caesar Julianus!" A strong and handsome man was suddenly standing in front of them and greeted them. They were surprised to hear him speak English. It didn't really sound like modern English but Jack was glad he understood the guy. "I was stationed in Briton." That cleared the English-matter. "I am the right hand of the Caesar. If thee would follow me, please! I will bring thee to my Emperor." He had addressed himself to Teal'c, who nodded in agreement. The rest of the team just tagged along.  
  
They were led into a large throne room. It was very light in it and the walls were painted with fresco's. At the end of the room, against the back wall, a man of about forty years old was sitting in a golden throne. Next to him stood a priestess and it was clear to everyone that they were having an argument of some sort. He didn't notice that people had entered the large room. One of the guards had to bring his attention to his visitors, but he waved that he had to be silent.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, but he is here!" The guard pointed at Teal'c in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh ... sorry, my Lord! Come further!" The Emperor jumped from his seat and bowed in front of Teal'c. He even offered him his golden throne. Daniel gave Teal'c a little glance, the Jaffa moved closer to the throne and sat himself down. The young archaeologist followed him, just to make sure he didn't do anything to offend Caesar Julianus. SG-1 kept a safe distance away. The priestess who had been fighting with Julianus, however, left the room in a hurry, furious.  
  
"Wow!" CJ swirled around upon hearing Carter's yell and grabbed her arm to steady her.  
  
"What is it? Jack!" O'Neill turned around just in time to help CJ support Carter.  
  
"Wow, Carter! What's wrong?" O'Neill looked at his 2IC.  
  
"Goa'uld ... Sir!" The nausea started to pass a bit and Sam felt good enough to let go of CJ's shoulder, she had grabbed the moment the girl had turned to her.  
  
"Where?" O'Neill looked around but besides the Emperor, his guards and the right hand he couldn't detect anyone who might be Goa'uld.  
  
"It was that priestess, wasn't it?" CJ looked at Carter, who nodded slowly. "I knew something was wrong with that woman!"  
  
"CJ, let us be the judge of that!"  
  
In the meanwhile Julianus had welcomed Teal'c in his humble palace. It was obvious that he hadn't heard the story of the traitor yet or else he hadn't been so friendly towards the Jaffa. The Emperor's counselor, who had led them to the Caesar, translated simultaneously, which made it easier to follow for all of them.  
  
"Welcome, my Lord! What can I do for you?"  
  
"First my Lord wishes to thank you for your hospitality!" Daniel was talking instead of Teal'c, who didn't seem to mind, as he knew that Daniel was good in these things. The Emperor smiled back at the young slave and his master. He clearly felt honored. "And second my Lord wishes that his slaves could walk around freely!" Previously, on their walk to the Emperor's palace Daniel had explained Teal'c how the Romans treated their slaves. But maybe because they thought Teal'c was a powerful Jaffa he could ask them anything he wanted them to ask. Julianus looked surprised at him but Daniel noticed that he was thinking about the request.  
  
"I could consider your request but that would take precious time which we can use for more important matters. Your slaves are free to go and stand where ever they want to, but if they are caught doing things they shouldn't be doing ... I will be obliged to punish them as if they were my own!"  
  
"Yes my Lord, my master understands that very well!" Teal'c stood up from the throne and followed Daniel back to the rest of the team. Daniel noticed Sam's pale face.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sam? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Just Jolinar giving me a headache. The priestess is a Goa'uld!"  
  
"Well, we can see if she is because Caesar Julianus allows us to move around freely. But if we do something that goes against the law he'll punish us like we were his own."  
  
"What about you, Teal'c, what are you supposed to do?"  
  
"I am going to talk with this Emperor and try to get to know something more about their relationship with the Goa'uld."  
  
"Good thinking, Teal'c! So the rest of us can get to know this society a little better." The team, minus Teal'c, walked out of the throne-room, out of the big palace and on to the forum.  
  
*The Forum*  
  
"Ok, where shall we go first?" O'Neill looked at his kids. He was well aware of the situation they were in. If they would do something that would provoke those Roman guys they would get into some serious trouble, not that he really cared about that. They had had worse situations to deal with. But if they would just hang around and do nothing they wouldn't be able to find out the kind of relationship the Romans had with the Goa'uld. "Ok, let's see! Are we going to pay that priestess a visit or are we going to enjoy the fine weather?" CJ was a little too enthusiastic with the first proposition so much so that she almost bumped into a praetorian. Sam only just prevented that from happening.  
  
"Can't you be a little more careful!" She looked angrily at her student.  
  
"Sorry Major!" CJ's enthusiasm seized a bit and her gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"The priestess sounds pretty interesting to me, Sir!"  
  
"Then let's found out where she lives, shall we!" The team walked down the street and immediately the people in the street started to stare at them. They felt the eyes poking in their backs and when they finally stopped at the temple, a whole troop of people had followed them. CJ got pretty annoyed by it and gave them a 'drop dead'-look. They backed off a little but came back closer as soon as CJ had gone up the stairs. SG-1 entered the temple and into darkness.  
  
*The Temple*  
  
CJ had been afraid of the dark since she had been a little kid. The chills were running down her back, as she moved a little closer towards Sam.  
  
"Something wrong, CJ?" Sam smiled forgetting that she couldn't see that smile. She had this strange feeling that the teenager was afraid of something. "Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
"Oh no!" CJ answered a little to fast. "Why would I be?"  
  
"So you are?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." She couldn't deny it. But suddenly they came into a bright place and had to shield their eyes with their hands, as the light almost blinded them.  
  
"Look!" A woman came out of a hallway, stood silent for a moment looking at the people she had seen in the throne room and as they came closer to the place where she was standing she moved towards another door and disappeared through it. SG-1 started running towards the same door but Daniel stopped his friends before they could open it and follow the priestess.  
  
"Wow, stop! We can't go through that door. That room is only for the priestess and her students. No one else is aloud to come even near that door, let alone a bunch of slaves."  
  
"To hell with that, Daniel! I want that woman!"  
  
"Jack please, we can't! Slaves are normally not even allowed to enter sacred places without their masters."  
  
"Daniel, if we get caught, we're a lot stronger than these sword-waving guys."  
  
"Ya think!" Jack gave Daniel a funny look as he heard the man using one of his sarcastic statements. "If they work together with the Goa'uld they must have weapons just as strong as ours." While Daniel and Jack were arguing, CJ and Sam had entered the room anyway, not thinking about the consequences. When Daniel and Jack noticed they were gone, it was already too late.  
  
"Hey, where did Carter and CJ go?" Daniel and Jack looked at each other. "Oh no!" They stepped into the room and saw their two friends lying unconscious in the middle of it. The priestess was standing next to them, smiling wickedly.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Daniel looked from the scene in front of him to Jack and back.  
  
"Ya think?" O'Neill looked at Daniel and moved closer to where his 2IC and CJ were lying. He never reached the place, as a guard threw him to the ground. The last thing he saw was praetorians arresting his team. 


	5. The Roman Adventure, part II

Title: The Roman Adventure, part II  
  
Category: angst  
  
Spoilers: The Devil You Know, episodes in which Nirrti appears and The Gladiator  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content warnings: violence  
  
Summary: Oops, the Romans and the Goa'ulds are friends! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Roma  
  
  
  
*Prison*  
  
As CJ regained consciousness, she noticed, wherever she was, it was dark, too dark. She tried to move but she could feel that something kept her from doing so. She could also hear a light ringing. - Damn! Chains! Okay CJ, you know what Mom told you about being afraid in the dark, start whistling. Where the hell am I, anyway? - Because she couldn't see anything she started to search around with both hands, searching for a familiar body. - Where on Earth have I left those matches aunt J gave me? ... Ah, there you are! - CJ lit one of the matches or at least tried to light one. The damn thing burnt just long enough for her to see Sam lying right next to her. - How could I be so blind! Wrong thought, CJ! It is dark in here! Wherever 'here' may be? - She tried to get closer to Sam but again the chains wouldn't let her move too far.  
  
"Sam! Wake up!" She poked her teacher but she didn't move. "C'mon Sam! Wake up!" But still there wasn't any movement. - Ok, that does it! You want to play it the hard way! Then I WILL play it the hard way! - CJ started to shake with Sam's shoulders. "Please, WAKE UP!"  
  
"Mm!" That was not the answer CJ wanted to hear right now.  
  
"SAM, WAKE UUUUUP!" The noise of CJ's voice bounced off against the walls and echoed in the small room.  
  
"Mmm! What?"  
  
"Finally! We're getting somewhere!" CJ crawled back to her own space because the chains started to hurt her ankles.  
  
"CJ? Is that you?"  
  
"No, it's Apophis! ... Of course it's me!"  
  
"Stop acting cranky, will ya!"  
  
"What ever!" With that CJ started to whistle.  
  
"CJ, are you whistling?"  
  
"Yeah! Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm just wondering why you do it?"  
  
"My Mom told me to whistle if I ever got afraid in the dark."  
  
"Oh, I see!" - And the dark is also the reason why she's so cranky! - Suddenly they could hear a loud noise of footsteps entering the hall.  
  
"You know, I think it's better for us if we pretend to be unconscious."  
  
"Ya think!" If Sam could have seen CJ's face she would have laughed out loud but that would probably be very inappropriate right now. They remained silent for a while but it was of no use, as the footsteps stopped in front of their prison door. Somebody opened the door and a ray of light fell into the cell. For the first time CJ and Sam could see their 'cozy' little room. It wasn't any bigger than a pig-shed and in the corner a skeleton was looking at them. They had been chained to the ground. One of the guards started to open their locks and the two friends were led out of the cell and through a series of hallways. It looked like they would never stop. But they did, and what they were about to discover wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
The guard, who had freed them from their chains, opened the door of the cell. It appeared to be the torture chamber. CJ and Sam looked at each other.  
  
"This doesn't look good!" CJ whispered desperately. The guards pushed them into the room and locked their wrists back into chains. The room was partially lit and for all they could see their near future didn't look too good at all. CJ noticed all the instruments that were put ready for use. Sam had followed her gaze and saw what CJ was so afraid of. She swallowed hard as she too noticed the knives and forks that were definitely not used for having dinner with. Memories of Netu popped up into Sam's mind and left her with a sick feeling.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" She tried the chains but noticed soon enough that an escape wasn't one of the options. A big Nubian had entered the cell and had seen Sam's attempt. CJ's attention was drawn away from all the instruments and onto the man. He looked pretty strong and he looked like the kind of person you didn't want to meet at night in some dark alley.  
  
"Hey big guy, a word with you? Could you loosen these chains a bit?"  
  
"SILENTIUM!" His voice echoed through the room and for a moment CJ thought he had made her deaf.  
  
"What? I don't understand you. What are you saying? Sam, do you know what he's talking about?" CJ was clearly defying the man but that didn't seem like the best idea.  
  
"Don't go there, CJ!" Sam was worried that the guy would hurt CJ and her worries were soon confirmed as he gave CJ a blow in the stomach. CJ squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe normally but she was sure the guy just broke two of her ribs.  
  
"CJ! Go to hell, jerk!" Now it was Sam's turn to feel how hard he could hit but the priestess, who had suddenly come out of a dark corner, interrupted him. She was dressed in some nice Nirrti-like dress.  
  
"That's where you will go if you don't answer my questions!" The strong presence of an evil Goa'uld in the room made Sam very nauseous.  
  
"What do you want from us?" CJ had regained some composure but the pain wouldn't go away that easily.  
  
"I want your knowledge and I need to know why I sense Goa'uld in this woman!" CJ looked surprised at the woman in front of her and started to laugh out loud.  
  
"You want ... to know ... my knowledge? Well, there might be one thing I can tell you!" The priestess looked surprised. She didn't know this was going to be that easy.  
  
"Yes, tell me! And I'll let you go!"  
  
"Right! Well, ... the Tau'ri..." The woman was standing face to face with CJ. "...Can be ... VERY STUBBORN!" The priestess jumped away from CJ and the big guy suddenly poked her with a pointy stick.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!" CJ yelled as the stick punched into her flesh. Tears made their way down on her face.  
  
"Why do I sense Goa'uld in you?" She took Sam's face between her hands and stared into her blue eyes. Sam just stared back but kept her mouth shut. "WHY?" Still she refused to speak.  
  
"Sam ... don't..." CJ looked at the Major next to her and shook her head slightly. The big man was still standing close to CJ and a second blow found its way to CJ's stomach. She started coughing and blood appeared on her lips. The taste of it alone made her feel nauseous. For a second everything went black in front of her eyes but CJ didn't give up that easily and she fought hard to stay conscious.  
  
"So, you want to play it the hard way. No problem!" The priestess nodded to the Nubian and he disappeared for a while to reappear with a ribbon device. He gave the device to the woman, who put it on her hand and placed it in front of CJ's forehead.  
  
"Sam!" CJ's voice was a mere whisper and sounded very frightened.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Sam shot the woman a warning-glare but she just laughed out loud.  
  
"Don't dare what?" She made the ribbon device glow and caused CJ more pain. - Oh man, I'm gonna die in here! -  
  
"No!" Sam tried to kick the wicked lady but she missed and received a blow in return.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know or I'll kill the girl!" Sam had no other choice but the tell the lady what she needed to know if she didn't want Janet to tell that her niece had been tortured to death on her first mission.  
  
"I'll tell you what you want to know, bitch!" Sam looked at the Goa'uld in front of her and saw how she slowly removed her hand away from CJ's head. It remained hovering in the air for a while but then she lowered it and ordered one of the guards to take CJ back to their cell.  
  
"Now..." The priestess turned around to face Sam again. "...Tell me, why do I sense Goa'uld in you?"  
  
"I used to be an unwilling host to a Tok'ra, that's why you can sense me."  
  
"Interesting! Why did you come to this planet? And more important what's the address of yours?"  
  
"We're explorers. We look for technology and alliances that we can use against you slimy snakeheads! I can give you the address but it would be worthless to you. You would smash into a titanium iris. Just like all the other Goa'uld that try to attack our planet." The priestess raised her hand towards Sam's forehead and activated the device, but luckily for Sam the woman was interrupted by another guard and called away for an emergency.  
  
*The Cell*  
  
The door to the cell opened up and in the faint light Sam could just see CJ lying uncomfortable and once more chained to the floor. Sam didn't really see if she was conscious or not. As soon as the guard left, Sam crawled towards her friend or at least tried to get as close as possible.  
  
"CJ, are you awake?" CJ didn't move but she did react a little.  
  
"Sam?" The soft whisper was followed by a couple of heavy coughs. "I ... am ... sorry! I..."  
  
"Sht, it's okay! Can you move?" Sam could hear a soft sob and stretched her arm until she felt CJ's face.  
  
"My stomach hurts like hell and ... I keep coughing up blood." Sam swallowed hard. This wasn't good, CJ needed medical attention soon or things could get bad but they couldn't get out of this horrible place.  
  
"It'll be okay, I promise! Try not to move and get some sleep!" Sam felt CJ's hand and held it tightly in hers.  
  
SGC  
  
*Cheyenne Mountain Complex*  
  
General Hammond was having a meeting with Major Ferretti in his office. SG- 1 had to be back three hours ago but they weren't back, so now he had one worried CMO running around.  
  
"Listen, as you know, SG-1 ought to be back this morning at 0900 but they were not so I'm afraid they ran into some trouble."  
  
"You want my team ready, Sir?" Ferretti knew that it wasn't SG-1 he was worried about this time but more CJ.  
  
"Yes, I'm giving SG-1 another 6 hours. If they're not back by then, I'll be obliged to send another team to see what's going on." Hammond took in a deep breath. "I want your team on stand-by."  
  
"I will be ready, Sir!"  
  
"I know, son, I know. Dismissed!" Major Ferretti got up and walked out of the General's office and almost bumped into Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Is General Hammond in his office?"  
  
"Yes, he..." Ferretti couldn't finish his sentence, as Dr. Fraiser stormed into Hammond's office leaving him stunned.  
  
"They are in trouble, aren't they?" Hammond looked up surprised seeing his CMO standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid they are. But I'm sure they can handle whatever situation they're in." He didn't really sound convinced.  
  
"And what about CJ?" He knew she was going to ask that 'inevitable' question.  
  
"CJ can take care of herself, I'm sure of that else I wouldn't have let her go with my first team in the first place. She's a smart kid, Doctor, she knows how to survive."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen Janet, I have given them another 6 hours to get back. If they don't return I will send SG-3 through the Gate to find SG-1 and bring them back safe. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to them."  
  
"Oh..." General Hammond noticed that his CMO seemed to be almost okay with that "...Okay!"  
  
"And don't you worry too much about CJ. SG-1 will look after her!" Janet nodded but her worried feeling didn't go away.  
  
Roma  
  
*The Cell*  
  
Sam woke up with a flash. Her hand was still entwined with CJ's but she needed some time to realize where she was and what had happened. - CJ! - She could hear the girl taking in short breaths. - Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good! -  
  
"CJ?" The girl didn't answer nor moved which scared the hell out of Carter. - Please, don't die! - Sam had a rough night and nightmares had constantly flashed in front of her eyes. The chains around her ankles had cut through her socks and were now cutting through her flesh. - Damn! That hurts! - Suddenly she heard the heavy steps of the guards coming closer again and stopping in front of their door. - Oh no, not again! - A ray of light came into the cell and Sam could now see how bad CJ looked. She was deadly pale and totally unconscious. One of the guards freed them from their chains while the other kicked CJ until she regained some form of conscious. This time they were brought outside to a large square, instead of the torture chamber. The priestess was standing in the middle of it and ordered the guards to leave them alone. CJ was dropped to the ground just like that.  
  
"Good morning, Tau'ri." The woman looked as if she was about to kill CJ and Sam. "Don't look so worried. I'm not going to kill you ... yet!" She started to laugh hysterically. At that point Carter had picked up the half- conscious CJ.  
  
"CJ, hold on, alright?"  
  
"Mmm!" Carter looked at the girl and smiled when she saw her green eyes staring back at her, not really knowing what was going.  
  
"Just don't give up yet!"  
  
"So, now you probably want to know what will happen next, don't you?" The woman started to pace in front of them.  
  
"Tell her to ... stop! She's ... making me ... sick!" CJ's soft whisper made Carter laugh but not for long.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I would like to have some fun before I kill you just like that. This afternoon there will be a hunt, a slave-hunt. The person that can catch the slaves may keep them. But if my men catch the slaves..." The sign the priestess made, gave Carter a sick feeling or was it the presence of the evil Goa'uld.  
  
"So, I guess we're those slaves?"  
  
"Right guess, Tau'ri!" With that information being given the priestess left the two unfortunate friends alone.  
  
"Come on, CJ! Let's try to get home!" Carter shifted CJ's weight and walked off the square and through the main gate. Sam knew that the priestess would tell her men the way to the Stargate, so they had to take another way back. "Listen, we have to take another way back to the Gate!"  
  
"Sam ... leave me ... behind! You'll..." Another cough and more blood prevented CJ from finishing her sentence.  
  
"NO, CJ! I'm not leaving you behind! We're going home!" There was no chance in hell that CJ was going to be left behind.  
  
*The Roman Countryside*  
  
They had walked for almost two hours when they finally reached a dense forest. Carter was exhausted from carrying CJ through half the countryside.  
  
"CJ, we're going to rest here for a while, okay!" CJ didn't react and when Sam put her on the ground she noticed that she had lost consciousness yet again. Carter looked at her watch as it started to beep 12 o'clock. She knew that the hunters were getting themselves ready for the upcoming hunt. "Okay kid, ready or not, we have to move on!" Sam picked CJ from the ground, turned around and started moving up the slope again. It was hell.  
  
*The Arena*  
  
The sun was hot and the sand in the arena was giving off more heat and dust than necessary. A group of man was standing in the middle of it. A ferocious-looking man was talking and yelling at them. It was obvious that he was the leader of an academy for gladiators. Among the men were Jack and Daniel. After they had been arrested they were bought by the academy. Jack was looking around searching for a way to escape this hell but unfortunately there was no way out, or at least not an easy one. The fat guy in front of him was annoying him more than the System Lords ever could. When he was finally done talking the group was brought back inside to have lunch.  
  
"Ah, Danny-boy, tell me, how long are we going to stay here?" Jack looked at his bowl and his stomach turned around.  
  
"They want to make gladiators of us." Daniel looked excited about their upcoming faith as gladiators. Jack wondered how long it would take before he would change his mind about that.  
  
"No . no, Russell Crowe is a Gladiator. Jack O'Neill is a Colonel in the United States Air Force!"  
  
"Have you seen the guards? They won't let us go like that!" Daniel made a sign with his fingers that clearly read 'not a chance in hell'.  
  
"Can you remember what these guys did to Carter and CJ?"  
  
"I think they were imprisoned."  
  
"Ya think!" Daniel gave Jack his usual look to that annoying answer.  
  
*The Roman Countryside*  
  
They had agreed they would see each other back at the Gate at 0900 the next day. He had talked with the Emperor about various things and had learned a lot about their relationship with the Goa'uld. He had dinner with him and then he had spent the night in the palace of Caesar Julianus. Teal'c had absolutely no idea of what happened to his friends.  
  
Now he was on his way back to the Stargate, unaware that he was following the same path Sam and CJ were following. He had been a little faster than the two women had and therefore quickly found them. Sam heard the braking branch and dropped CJ to the ground at once.  
  
"Who's there?" She moved into the bushes and found herself a nice stick to kick butts with. As Teal'c appeared from behind the bushes she hit him with all her strength she had left from carrying CJ around. Luckily Teal'c is a tough guy.  
  
"Major Carter! It is I, Teal'c!" Carter stepped back and looked at him and then dropped to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Teal'c! I thought you were a bad guy." A soft moan caught their attention and Carter immediately ran back to CJ.  
  
"Major Carter, what is it?" Teal'c had followed his teammate.  
  
"CJ, you okay?" The girl opened her green eyes and looked at Carter before lapsing into her dark and silent world again. "We have to get back, Teal'c! She needs medical care ASAP!" Suddenly Sam realized that Jack and Daniel weren't with the Jaffa. "Where are the Colonel and Daniel?"  
  
"I thought they were with you, Major Carter!"  
  
"No, we were arrested while we were investigating the whereabouts of the priestess. We have to move, they're hunting us down!" Teal'c scooped CJ in his arms and moved on but a sudden pain in Sam's ankles stopped them again. "Damn it!" Her socks were completely socked in blood.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"It's nothing!" Sam got up and walked behind Teal'c back up to the Gate.  
  
*The Chapa'ai*  
  
A group of soldiers was guarding the Gate and prevented anyone from leaving.  
  
"Damn it, what are we going to do now?" Carter looked at the soldiers. They were armed with swords and some had a bow but she couldn't detect any zats.  
  
"I will lead them away from the Gate. Major Carter, dial Earth and make sure that CJ gets home safe!" Carter stared at Teal'c as she had never heard him say so much at once.  
  
"I lost my GDO." Teal'c gave Sam his GDO and his zat. Then he left their hiding place, walked up to the soldiers and shot one of them down. As a result they all came after him, which opened the way for Carter and CJ. He gave Major Carter enough time to run to the DHD and dial home. As soon as the Gate came to life, the soldiers got scared and ran off to a safe distance. The Stargate opened, the signal was send and off they went, back home.  
  
SGC  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
"Incoming wormhole! Incoming traveler!" General Hammond rushed into the gate room, as was Dr. Fraiser, who bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. The iris was firmly in place but not for long.  
  
"It's SG-1's signal, Sir!"  
  
"Open the iris! And get a medical team in there!" At that very moment Sam, carrying CJ, stepped through the Gate followed by Teal'c seconds later.  
  
"Close the iris!" The iris closed behind them. Sam dropped CJ on the ramp and slumped right next to her. Her ankles were now killing her but they would be safe.  
  
"Oh my God, CJ!" Dr. Fraiser ran up the ramp and looked at her niece and at Sam. "What happened to her?"  
  
"We were caught and t...tortured. CJ received a few blows and was on the receiving end of a pointy stick and a ribbon device and..."  
  
"They're both in shock!" Dr. Warner had done a quick check-up on CJ and realized soon enough that the girl needed surgery ASAP or she would die. Janet had seen his look and had then returned her attention back to Sam.  
  
"Take care of Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser! I'll look after your niece!" Dr. Warner got up and followed the unfortunate Fraiser to the OR.  
  
"Okay!" Janet helped Sam up and onto a waiting bed.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
Sam was lying on one of the beds while Dr. Fraiser was putting a bandage on her ankles. They were in really bad shape. The chains had done their jobs very well. Carter didn't want to admit that it hurt like hell but just once in a while she winced.  
  
"Here you go!" Janet finished her job. "I want you to stay here for a little while." Carter nodded.  
  
"Major Carter, how are you?" General Hammond walked into the infirmary, followed by Major Ferretti and Teal'c.  
  
"I'm fine, Sir." She didn't really sound convinced about that but Hammond didn't ask any further.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened when you left the palace? Teal'c told us what happened when you met this Senator."  
  
"We went to the temple of the Priestess of the Chapa'ai because when she had left the throne room I had sensed a Goa'uld within her. Somehow she knew we would follow her and she had us arrested. CJ and I were thrown into a small cell. I don't know where Colonel O'Neill and Daniel are." Sam gazed at the end of the bed.  
  
"What happened while you were in that cell?" Sam didn't immediately answer the question but kept staring at the end of her bed.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"We were ... brought to this torture chamber and chained to the low ceiling. There was this big guy with a slight temper who needed to show who was in charge there and gave CJ a few blows in the stomach before the priestess stopped him. She wanted to know some things about the Tau'ri and CJ felt the urge to tell her that we could be very stubborn which caused the Nubian to poke her with a pointy stick. There was nothing I could do." Tears were starting to form in the back of Sam's eyes but she did everything to stop them from falling. "Eventually I told the priestess why she could sense me and that we were explorers but that wasn't enough and the ribbon device was used. Luckily for me she was called away and I was brought back to our cell. CJ was a wreck, Sir. She coughed up blood and I was scared to death that she wasn't going to make it."  
  
"How did you get back?" General Hammond knew that this was tough for Carter but he needed as much information as possible.  
  
"This morning we were released because in the afternoon there would be a slave-hunt and we were the game. I struggled to get as far away from the city as possible and in the forest I met Teal'c."  
  
"Major Ferretti, I want your team ready to leave in an hour! We're going back for Jack and Daniel!"  
  
"General Hammond, permission to join SG-3, Sir?" Teal'c wanted to tag along, as he knew where to go which would make the search a lot easier.  
  
"Permission granted, Teal'c! Dismissed!" Teal'c and the Colonel left, leaving Hammond behind with Carter and Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, have you heard anything from CJ?"  
  
"No Sir, not yet." Hammond sighed and walked out of the room but he met with Dr. Warner in the hallway and decided to stay a little longer.  
  
"Dr. Warner, how's CJ?" The trio stared at him when he didn't immediately answer the question.  
  
"CJ was in a very bad condition. She had a punctured lung, broken ribs, severe internal bleeding and a stabwound. We managed to stop all the bleeding and repaired the damage done to her lung." He took a deep breath before continuing. "During our surgery, however, there were complications and she went into cardiac arrest. After a few long minutes we successfully resuscitated her but we couldn't prevent her from slipping into a coma." An awkward silence had fallen into the infirmary and no one dared to move not even the SF at the door.  
  
"How ... bad?"  
  
"We don't know yet. We're still running some tests but it's not looking too good."  
  
"Can we see her?" Carter looked at the man in front of her.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'll get you a wheelchair." Dr. Warner disappeared out of the infirmary. General Hammond followed him and stopped him in the hallway.  
  
"Dr. Warner, is there a chance that CJ might die?" The man looked at the General and nodded slightly.  
  
*CJ's mind*  
  
Blackness had taken over, no light only darkness but CJ wasn't afraid. She felt safe and relaxed. It felt as if she was floating through the air. Everything was as light as a feather and more important there was no more pain and blood making her dizzy.  
  
"Catherine-Jane!" CJ felt a breeze of wind passing by and heard the soft whispering it was carrying along. "Catherine-Jane!" She felt more and more comfortable as the voice tried to help her establish that. CJ faintly recognized the voice but it remained unknown for a little while longer. A white light suddenly flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her for just a second. When her eyes adjusted to the light she could distinguish a woman's face. CJ moved towards the light but bumped into an invisible wall. "Catherine-Jane!"  
  
"Mom?" CJ could now see the woman all too clearly and recognized her mother.  
  
"Yes, my Little One, it's me!" She stepped through the wall and touched her daughter's cheeks. A warm fuzzy feeling ran through CJ's veins the moment her mother touched her. She embraced her daughter and then stepped back to look at the wonderful teenager her Little One had become. Then she stepped back through the invisible wall and turned around to face her daughter. CJ tried to follow her but bumped once again into the wall.  
  
"Mom, why can't I be with you?" CJ looked at her mother, frightened of loosing her again.  
  
"It's not your time yet, Catherine-Jane." The woman spoke in a soft, calming tone.  
  
"What time? I don't understand."  
  
"You have a whole life in front of you that is waiting to be lived by you. It's not your time to step through to the other side yet." It finally started to sink in.  
  
"Am I dying?" CJ's mother smiled graciously.  
  
"No Catherine-Jane, you're not!" Silence fell but it wasn't an awkward silence. "Little One, it's time for me to leave now!"  
  
"No, don't leave me ... not again!" CJ's fear had come back.  
  
"I'll always be here." She pointed at CJ's heart and smiled. "I'll be watching over you, my Little One!" The light started to disappear and CJ was left with only blackness but she could feel the breeze of wind that rushed by and then disappeared too. It carried three beautiful words; "I love you, Catherine-Jane!" Although CJ was alone in the blackness again, she didn't feel alone. Another soft but sad voice caught her attention.  
  
"CJ! Please, don't leave us now! Come back, CJ! Don't die! Fight!"  
  
"Aunt J?" CJ looked up but wasn't sure up was up, as she was floating again. "It's not my time yet. I must go back, leave the void and join my family and friends." CJ looked for a way out but couldn't find one. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice again.  
  
"Hold on to the voice, Catherine-Jane, hold on to the voice!" CJ smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
Major Ferretti and his team were ready to go, and so was Teal'c. General Hammond was standing in the control room and looked at SG-3 in the gate room.  
  
"Colonel, bring Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson home well!"  
  
"Yes Sir, I will!" The wormhole established and the travelers walked through. General Hammond stared at the Gate as it closed down. - Please God, let Jack and Daniel be ok! And protect my other team out there! Amen! - 


	6. The Rescue

Title: The Rescue  
  
Category: Adventure, humor, angst  
  
Spoilers: Gone in 60 Seconds  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Why is Major Ferretti running around dressed as a Roman slave? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Roma  
  
*The Gate*  
  
Soon after SG-3 and Teal'c stepped through the Gate they made sure that the Romans, who had been standing guard on the other side, had left the area. They secured the area and started their walk through the forest. They had a quick stop at the lookout where they had a good view over the entire valley.  
  
"Where do you want to start, Major Ferretti?" Teal'c looked at Ferretti and then back to the valley. - CJ was right about the view. I must tell her how beautiful it is in the morning. -  
  
"Let's go back to that Senator you talked about! Maybe he can give us a clue on the whereabouts of O'Neill and Jackson." Teal'c nodded in agreement, turned around and continued his way down, SG-3 following him carefully. It wasn't easy to find his way back to the village without a guide. They got lost at least twice before they eventually saw the villa and the little white houses of the slaves glistening in the morningsun.  
  
*Slave Town*  
  
As soon as SG-3 had entered the village the same ritual happened all over again. Teal'c was again worshipped as if he were a God.  
  
"Yep Teal'c, you are a popular guy!" Ferretti smiled at the Jaffa and ordered Rothman to do his thing. The man stepped towards the Teal'c- worshippers.  
  
"Ave friends, can someone tell me where we can find our two missing team members?" The slaves looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. Without any warning they all fled into their little houses.  
  
"Rothman, what did you tell them?" Ferretti looked at the poor archaeologist. General Hammond had insisted the guy had to go along, as he needed to translate all the Latin. - Djee, he can't do anything right! - Ferretti tried to get the slaves back out on the square but they had locked their doors. "Okay, so these guys don't want to talk to us anymore thanks to Rothman here!" Major Ferretti slapped the archaeologist on his back. "Maybe, we should move on to this Senator-guy!" The Major looked at his men, from one to the other. "Teal'c, you know the way!" Teal'c walked on and the rest followed him.  
  
This time it took them only one attempt to get to the villa's frontdoor.  
  
*The villa*  
  
A young servant welcomed them and led them through the atrium to an office of some sort. He told them to wait so he could call his master. SG-3 started to look around in the large room. Two walls were covered with a huge bookcase. There were also two desks in the room. On one of them were maps of the empire. While Rothman had taken some scrolls and tried to read them, Major Ferretti was looking at the maps.  
  
"Well, if these represent their empire, then I must say that these guys know how to handle their business!" He was more or less talking to himself because the rest of the team was walking around and admiring the wealthy things in the room. Therefore they didn't notice that the Senator entered his office.  
  
"Welcome in my humble house!" As soon as he noticed Teal'c he stopped and bowed his head, then he sat himself down behind his desk, which was squeaky clean. Ferretti took the scrolls out of Rothman's hands and pushed him towards the desk.  
  
"Ave Senator Aurelius! We are looking for two missing team members, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson. We hoped you could give us some information as to their whereabouts." The Senator looked at Teal'c and then back at the short archaeologist.  
  
"Your two friends were arrested because they entered forbidden property. The two young women were imprisoned and the men were sold to the Gladiator School of Roma." Rothman had translated simultaneously. Silence was supposed to fall but instead Ferretti started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Gladiators? Jack and Daniel are going to be made gladiators! That's so hard to imagine!" He kept laughing for the next few minutes and when he finally became serious again, he let the archaeologist ask the Senator where the two gladiators were exactly.  
  
"They're held in the Arena."  
  
"Okidoki! Then that will be the next place we have to be." Ferretti was making himself ready to go but Rothman stopped him in his tracks. - Now what? -  
  
"Sir, you can't just barge in there, free Jack and Daniel and then leave as if nothing happened!"  
  
"Are you suggesting we need a plan?" A sheepish look was lying in Ferretti's eyes.  
  
"Uh ... yes Sir!" Rothman was beginning to lose his temper with Ferretti. - Why do they always have to be such jerks! -  
  
"Have anything in mind?" Rothman nodded but wasn't sure he should continue.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have ... Sir."  
  
"Get on with it, my friend!" Ferretti already knew he would not like the idea but he gave Rothman a chance to prove himself in the field. The archaeologist took a deep breath, collected all his courage and started to explain his 'genius' plan.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could try to buy them back. I would disguise myself and go to the Arena, pretending to be an important Roman citizen and get them back, or at least let them know we are here." Major Ferretti was thinking. - Oh, please let him agree! - The Major moved closer towards the archaeologist.  
  
"You really think this might work?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I think so but..."  
  
"I knew it! A BUT! What is it you want to add?"  
  
"Well, I need to be accompanied by a few slaves to make it look a bit realistic." Ferretti turned around and looked at his 2IC. - Oh no, he's looking at me. I don't want to go running half-naked serving that know-it- all-archaeologist. -  
  
"Captain, what do you think? You ready for this rescue mission?" - No! Not me! I just knew it! -  
  
"Guess so, Sir." The Captain looked at his CO and nodded.  
  
"Okidoki, what do we have to do?"  
  
What followed must have been the most embarrassing moment in Ferretti's life. Marcus Aurelius was more than eager to lend them some clothes. Rothman had chosen a nice white tunic. He had draped a purple piece of cloth over his shoulder so that everybody could see him as a man of power. His two slaves on the other hand got a loincloth. Major Ferretti looked at Rothman and then back to himself.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to run around like this!" Ferretti then pointed to his feet. "Where are my shoes?"  
  
"No sandals, Sir. Slaves are barefooted."  
  
"Oh man, why did I ever agree to this?" The Captain looked at his CO and started to laugh. Ferretti had a desperate look on his face and, to be honest, his entire attitude was as desperate as could be.  
  
"Now listen to me, Sir! There are a few things you have to keep in mind." - He's enjoying this whole damn thing! - "Slaves never look their masters directly in his face. They help him and they obey him." - Oh, he's definitely enjoying this! Just look at him! -  
  
"Yeah ... yeah, whatever!" - Oh, weaponry! - "My dearest master, are we going unarmed or do you have a plan about that too?" Rothman removed the purple cloth a little so that the team could see the two zats hidden underneath it.  
  
"Just in case!" He smiled at the Major with his I'm-not-that-stupid-smile.  
  
"Ok, let's move before I change my mind about this! Teal'c, if we're not back by nightfall, meaning 1900 hours, I want you to go back through the Gate and get some serious help!"  
  
"Yes Major Ferretti, I will!" Ferretti followed his master but turned around almost immediately.  
  
"Uhm ... Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes, Major Ferretti?"  
  
"You're in charge here, alright!" Teal'c nodded and as soon as the Major had left the office again the two remaining Marines started to laugh out loud.  
  
*The Arena*  
  
The sun had woken up Jack and Daniel. They still had no clue of what had happened to Sam, CJ or Teal'c. Daniel had asked every Roman-looking guy about them but all they had done was ignore him. It had frustrated him so much that he had almost broken his fist by trying to knock a hole in the wall.  
  
And today didn't seem to be any better than the previous one. They had to train again and breakfast still sucked. Jack didn't touch his food at all.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Daniel was eyeing at Jack's breakfast.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna eat that junk!"  
  
"Can I have it then?"  
  
"Yeah sure, here you go!" Jack pushed his bowl across the table to Daniel who emptied it in less than two minutes.  
  
After breakfast they were taken back to the arena. Today it was sword training, which was a little problem for Jack and Daniel. The archaeologist had been very excited about the gladiator thing at first but now, after a painful night, he disliked the idea of practicing with this goddamn sword. Jack hated the fact that he had been separated from Daniel. He had to practice with a young slave. The boy was attacking him from all sides. - Damn! He is fast! But that's not so bad. In a minute he will be exhausted. - Jack was right. The boy got tired and stopped attacking him. Instead he started to hop from one foot to the other. - Damn! He's just as annoying as CJ! -  
  
"Ah, you're trying to get me out of my concentration! It won't work that way, kid!" The boy stopped hopping and stared at his opponent.  
  
"Thou spoke English?"  
  
"You say what?"  
  
"Art thou Briton?"  
  
"Is that English you just spoke to me?" The boy nodded and then he repeated his last question.  
  
"Art thou Briton, then?"  
  
"No, I'm an American." The boy looked at him. He had never heard of a country named America. "The name's Jack!" Jack gave the young slave a handshake he wouldn't easily forget.  
  
"I am Ronan."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ronan! You don't happen to know a way out of here, do you?" Ronan looked confused.  
  
"Thou want to escape?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm going to do as soon as those Roman guys aren't paying any attention to us."  
  
"Then, I want to come with thee!"  
  
"Fine by me!" Suddenly a trainer interrupted their small conversation. He started to yell at them and his whip soon found his way to Jack's back but he dove to the ground just in time. The trainer cursed him a couple of times and then left to yell at another pair of fighters.  
  
*The City*  
  
His two slaves, the Major and the Captain carried Rothman to the arena. He was enjoying his little trip but in the same time he was practicing his lines. He already knew what he was going to say. To make sure that they would not get lost, Marcus Aurelius had sent one of his own slaves with his visitors.  
  
They had to walk along the marketplace to get to the arena. It took them an hour to get through the overcrowded marketplace. Although Ferretti hated being a slave, he could not deny the journey to the arena was pleasant. All kinds of scents were entering his nose. He could smell all kinds of spices, fish and snacks. He even smelled the typical odour of an ancient town.  
  
*The Arena*  
  
When they arrived at the gates of the arena they had to request a meeting with the leader of the Gladiator School. It was Leo, Aurelius' slave, who made the request for Marcus Antonius. They were lucky. The leader had some time left to meet with Rothman.  
  
A slave guided them through a hallway and up a flight of stairs. There he entered a large office. Behind the desk sat a small but fat man going through some papyri.  
  
"Ave Marcus Antonius, how can I help you?" He didn't even bother to look up at his visitor.  
  
"Ave my Friend! I would like to do business with you!" The word 'business' got the man's attention right away.  
  
"Business? What kind of business?"  
  
"I'm considering of buying two or three slaves who can guard my property and watch over my other slaves." The guy behind the desk looked surprised at him.  
  
"You're telling me you want to buy some of my slaves?"  
  
"Would-be gladiators, to be exact." Rothman felt that the second part of his plan could be quite difficult to accomplish. "I'll pay you any price you want for the slaves which I choose!" The Roman guy looked at his visitor. - Please God, make my plan work! Just this once! -  
  
"I agree with your terms." Rothman looked surprised. "Let's go into the arena so that you can have a better look at my merchandise!"  
  
"Thank you very much! Maybe you can give me some advice according to their personalities." The retired gladiator sent one of his servants away so that his visitor could see the slaves in the arena.  
  
They all went downstairs again and then they were led into the arena. The would-be gladiators were already standing in four lines of ten men each. Daniel was standing in the second line and he didn't look good at all, neither did Jack. He was standing all the way in the back, next to Ronan. Rothman started to look around in the troop of hungry and tired men. He knew his job very well and started to point at some men who he thought weren't good enough, most of them were skinny guys. Then he started to point at certain men and wanted to know what the fat man thought of his choice.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"Stubborn!"  
  
"This one?" Rothman circled a strong looking Nubian.  
  
"Weak!" Then he arrived at Daniel's position.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"Oh, he's just the thing you're looking for. Strong! Very strong!" It took Daniel a few minutes to realize who was standing in front of him. - Oh my! Rothman! -  
  
"Ok, I'll take him and..." Marcus Antonius moved over to Jack and Ronan. "...These two!" Jack had no clue what was happening. He had totally no idea of what was going on or who he was looking at. He hadn't recognized Rothman at all, as the sun was blinding him completely. The fat guy hesitated for a moment when his buyer pointed at Jack.  
  
"This one is very stubborn and a real pain-in-the-ass!"  
  
"Oh really!" Rothman gave Colonel O'Neill a sheepish look and at that moment Jack realized who was pointing at him. - That voice! I know that voice. It's... -  
  
"Rothman!"  
  
"Silentium, slave!" A whip flashed through the air and hit Jack on his back. He fell to the ground and stayed there. Rothman started to negotiate about the price. The would-be gladiators were brought to their cells except for the three fortunate ones.  
  
"3000 sestersians for three slaves!"  
  
"A fair price! That's a deal!" Marcus Antonius gave the man 1000 sestersians. "You'll get the rest as soon as they are delivered to Marcus Aurelius' villa. I'm leaving in the morning so I want them by nightfall today."  
  
"Yes, my Lord!" Rothman turned around and left the arena, his loyal slaves following him like a bunch of puppies.  
  
The three lucky slaves were brought to the kitchen where they got a first- class meal. Daniel threw himself on his food. His chicken was gone in 60 seconds.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so much in such a short time, Daniel." Jack looked concerned when he saw how Daniel goggled up his chicken.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel looked at O'Neill, a piece of chicken sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"You'll get a stomach-ache."  
  
"Oh!" Daniel dropped his piece of bread he was holding and stopped his meal. "How's your back, Jack?"  
  
"It could be better. But that guy, wasn't that Rothman?"  
  
"Yes. That means that Teal'c made it through the Gate. You think they know where Sam and CJ are?"  
  
"I don't know but we will find out soon enough, I guess." They fell silent again. After dinner they got the chance to bath themselves and got new clothes to wear. The fat guy himself brought the 3 slaves to the villa. He wanted to make sure that they arrived in time so that he could collect the rest of his money and he also hoped that Marcus Aurelius would invite him for dinner.  
  
*The Roman Countryside*  
  
Jack, Daniel and Ronan were locked up in a cart. The master wanted to make sure that his merchandise wouldn't run away and that he would loose his 2000 sestersians. They had left town very quickly and Jack noticed that they took another way back to the villa. It made him curious but he didn't think of exploring it right now. The only thing he wanted was to go home. He also couldn't stop worrying about his 2IC and his pupil. He desperately needed to know if they were ok.  
  
*The Villa*  
  
As soon as the Major and the Captain of SG-3 had arrived back at the villa, they had changed their loincloth for their military clothing as soon as possible.  
  
"Ok Marcus Antonius, I'm back in charge now, alright!" They found the two remaining Marines and Teal'c waiting in the garden.  
  
"Major Ferretti, how was your trip?"  
  
"We were able to buy them back. They'll probably be here by nightfall." Teal'c smiled, as he would soon be reunited with his friends.  
  
The small group from the Gladiator School arrived at 1800 hours. Marcus Antonius gave the man the rest of the price but didn't invite him for dinner. Instead he gave him an amphora of excellent wine, which he gladly accepted.  
  
The team left for the Gate at 1900 after Marcus Aurelius had promised Jack he would take good care of Ronan. Teal'c had also made a promise to Jack that he would find CJ and Sam back on the other side of the Gate. He hadn't mentioned that they weren't exactly unharmed, which would be a surprise, Jack would have to cope with at the moment itself. Although Teal'c knew that Jack hated those kind of surprises he thought it would be better if he didn't know that yet.  
  
*The Roman Countryside*  
  
The team was tracking their way back through the forest, probably their last time, when Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Daniel to bump into him.  
  
"Owtch!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but you stopped so suddenly!"  
  
"We're being followed." A branch broke in half right behind them confirming his hunch.  
  
"Run!" The men started to run up the hill back to the Gate. Teal'c used his staff-weapon to shoot some warning-blasts. It seemed to work but a few minutes later, a bunch of arrows flew over their heads.  
  
"I don't think they understood your warning, Teal'c!" They could see the Gate appear in their sight.  
  
"Daniel! Dial us out of here! We'll cover your ass!" While Daniel was dialing out, the rest of the team was shooting down Roman soldiers. As soon as the Gate activated the legionnaires ran back into the forest. Major Ferretti sent the GDO-signal and then he ordered everyone to jump through the event-horizon. To make sure that the soldiers wouldn't follow them, he threw a few grenades at the troops. They exploded killing and wounding several men.  
  
"Bye, bye!" With that he jumped through the event-horizon himself.  
  
SGC  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
"Incoming wormhole! Incoming traveler!" The alarm woke Sam up from her little nap. She had spent the night next to CJ's bed. The girl hadn't woken up during the night and that hadn't been a very good sign. She had been hooked up to different machinery to help her breath, to monitor her heartbeat. It wasn't a pretty sight. Janet had fallen asleep in her chair but was still holding CJ's cold hand in hers. Sam hated to wake her up but she was still the CMO and the team that was coming back could be SG-3 and that meant Jack and Daniel were with them, maybe in need of medical help.  
  
"Janet!" Sam wheeled herself to the other side of the bed and placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Janet!"  
  
"What?" Her head shot up, looking at Carter she sighed and got up, leaving her with CJ.  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
General Hammond was standing next to Lieutenant Simmons. The iris was firmly in place when Dr. Fraiser entered the gate room, a medical team following her. Hammond noticed she looked tired. He had dropped by occasionally in CJ's room but never had there been any improvement in her condition. The tests had revealed that CJ's brains were still functional which meant there had been no braindamage. They only had to wait for her to wake up.  
  
"It's SG-3, Sir!" Lt. Simmons looked up at the General.  
  
"Open the iris, son!" General Hammond left the control-room and went down to the gate room. He was just in time to see SG-3 and the male half of SG-1 fall through the Stargate.  
  
"Close the iris!" The iris closed behind the two teams and a few thuds could be heard.  
  
"Daniel, get of me! You're hurting me!" Jack's voice came from underneath the heap of waving arms and legs.  
  
"Sorry again, Jack!" The heap of human beings started to fall apart and they all got up at once.  
  
"Welcome home, SG-1! It's good to see you! Go to the infirmary for your medical check-up! Debriefing at 2100!" The men left the room and when they were gone, loud laughter was heard.  
  
"Why are they laughing?" Daniel looked at the others.  
  
"Daniel, take a good look at yourself and think of what could possibly be the thing they're laughing with!" Daniel looked down to see only his tunic and then he gazed back at Jack.  
  
"Oh ... right!"  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
The entire way to the infirmary people had started laughing as soon as Jack and Daniel had rounded a corner. They would be remembered like that for ... oh a long time to come.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, you promised me Carter and CJ made it back! Where are they?" Jack saw how Teal'c's face suddenly darkened. "Teal'c?"  
  
"I'm over here, Sir!" Carter appeared in the infirmary and looked at Jack. She had heard them coming in and had decided for the best to show herself before O'Neill would refuse any corporation to any exam he needed to undergo.  
  
"Carter, are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy, Sir!" She smiled but the smile faded almost immediately.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, you first!" Jack placed himself on one of the beds and let Dr. Fraiser do her thing while he started to ask Carter what had happened to her and...  
  
"Where's CJ?" A sudden silence fell over the people in the room and a soft beeping was heard. "Carter?"  
  
"She's ... she was ... badly injured, Sir!" Sam refused to look at Teal'c nor Daniel.  
  
"Doc please, go torture someone else!" When Jack finished his whining Dr. Fraiser bolted out of the infirmary. "Did I say something wrong?" The moment he looked at his 2IC he realized that whatever he had said it had been wrong, very wrong.  
  
"We were tortured, Sir." Jack mentally slapped himself. "CJ is lying next door hooked up to several machines. She slipped into a coma of which we don't know she'll ever wake up again." Daniel looked at Sam who was fighting to keep her tears back.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Sam nodded and told what happened to them all over again. Once in a while Jack mentally kicked himself for not being there to protect his kids. In the end of the story he felt the urge to kick someone's butt, preferable a System Lord's butt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam!" Daniel placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed it softly. Then he left the infirmary to change into something more comfortable. 


	7. Awakening

Title: Awakening  
  
Category: Angst, humor  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A few more frightening days before we can party! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had passed and there had still been no improvement in CJ's condition. The debriefing had been a very short one in which Jack had apologized to Dr. Fraiser for his blooper in the infirmary. Either Janet or a member of SG-1 had always occupied the chair next to the teenager's bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carter was back on her feet and enjoyed every moment of not being stuck in that damn wheelchair. She was on her way to the infirmary to claim her seat but bumped into Daniel on her way in.  
  
"Hey Sam, coming to claim your seat?"  
  
"Yes. You too?" The young man nodded sadly. They both moved on and were surprised to find Jack and Teal'c in the room too.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jack looked up at his kids. He noticed their sad faces and decided keeping his mouth shut was the best he could do right now.  
  
About an hour later Dr. Fraiser joined them. Jack gave up his seat and placed himself against the wall. The only thing they could do, was wait for a sign either positive or negative.  
  
*CJ's Mind*  
  
It was still black around CJ. She didn't feel bad but she didn't feel good either. She was overlooking something important but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Why can't I leave this place? Mom! You said to hold on to the voice but how am I supposed to that?" Silence. Not a breeze of wind or another voice came out of no where. Suddenly a warm feeling engulfed CJ's body and she was lifted into the air, higher and higher or at least that's how it felt.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
The people in the small room were either dozing off or fiddling with their fingers. But suddenly Daniel flew up scaring the hell out everyone present.  
  
"She moved! Her fingers moved!"  
  
"Daniel please, calm down!" Jack pushed the young man back to the wall.  
  
"No Sir, Daniel's right! CJ just moved!" Sam felt the girls grip around her hand grew tighter.  
  
"CJ, honey, can you hear me?" Janet pressed the alarm and soon a bunch of nurses entered the room and ushered SG-1 out of it. "Come on, CJ! Open those pretty green eyes of yours!" It took the girl a few minutes to get to the point of opening her eyes.  
  
- I found the way out! I hung on to the voice! -  
  
CJ opened her eyes slowly but closed them almost immediately when she was met with too much bright light. The moment her eyes had adjusted to the light, the first thing she saw was the dark ceiling. It took her a moment to realize where she was before she tried to turn her head towards the soft voice that was calling out for her. CJ tried to speak but a tube in her throat prevented her from talking.  
  
"Shut, you don't have to talk! You're ok, I know!" CJ closed her eyes again but opened them almost immediately when SG-1 was aloud to come back in.  
  
"Hey kiddo, glad to see you're awake!" Jack smiled and touched her hand for a second. Teal'c nodded his head and CJ nodded back or at least tried to nod back.  
  
"Jack, Teal'c ... I think we should go, you know, give CJ some time to recover before she can tell us about her time in prison." Janet noticed how CJ flinched as the word 'prison' came out of Daniel's mouth. Sam had noticed it too and realized that it wasn't going to be easy to get over that horrible experience.  
  
"Hey, you feeling alright?" Sam had retaken her place next to the bed and was once again holding CJ's hand. She shrugged her shoulders but squeezed Sam's hand anyway. She didn't want them to worry over her. "Get some rest, okay!" CJ nodded and closed her eyes to get some serious sleep.  
  
One week later  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
The lights had been dimmed and it was very calm. CJ was fast asleep or so it seemed. - Big Nubian guy comes closer and closer. I can't stop him! He'll hurt me over and over again! I need to fight back but I'm paralyzed. No, don't hit me! -  
  
"Noooooooo!" CJ woke up with a scream, covered in sweat. She tried hard to get her hart-rate down but it wouldn't ease. She looked around and realized she was still in that stupid infirmary. She wanted to leave this place and go home but that was probably not an option. But right now she didn't want to stay there either and before she truly realized what she was doing she had already pulled the IV-line out and was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for the nausea to pass. She jumped off the bed and started to wander around with no real goal in mind.  
  
*The Storage Room*  
  
It surprised her that it took them almost an hour before they discovered her empty bed and the alarm was pressed. Because CJ didn't feel like going back there she hid herself in some storage room. Soon the entire base was looking for her and she could hear the occasional SF coming by the room and talking about the missing kid.  
  
"Where did she go?" CJ could now hear her aunt talk to Sam right outside the storage room. "Why did she run away from the infirmary?"  
  
"Maybe because that's a horrible place to be?" Jack had joined the conversation.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with these nightmares she is having?" - Shit, how does Teal'c know about my nightmares? -  
  
"What nightmares?" - Damn it! There goes the best-kept secret in the universe! - "Teal'c, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Two days ago, I walked passed the infirmary and heard CJ Fraiser talk in her sleep. She sounded afraid of something. Therefore it is my guess that she has nightmares about what happened on Roma." - I think I'd better show myself before they make an appointment with Dr. Mackenzie. -  
  
"Whenever I ask her how she feels she says she's fine."  
  
"And you believe her?" Sam mumbled something that CJ couldn't make out. She shuffled a little to the door and hit something on the way. Whatever had fallen on the ground was now broken and the noise had definitely made it outside the room.  
  
The door from the room flew open and four worried people entered the room. Jack flipped the lights on and all CJ could do was stand there and shield her eyes from the sudden light.  
  
"CJ?" The teenager looked like a reindeer caught in the headlights of your car.  
  
"I'm not going back to your infirmary! I will not go back!" She felt like a trapped animal, as there was no way out of the room. The only way in was also the only way out.  
  
"CJ, what are you doing in here anyway?" Jack looked at the kid in front of him who was shivering violently.  
  
"Hiding ... from ... from..."  
  
"From us?" Sam looked at the teenager and walked closer but she stepped away from the woman. CJ slumped to the floor and started crying. Dr. Fraiser was with her niece in instant and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm ... scared!"  
  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Everything's gonna be just fine!" General Hammond passed by the room, followed by Daniel.  
  
"Sir, we have found her!" He stopped as he saw Jack coming out of the storage room. "I think she's in bit of a shock but overall she's ok." Hammond walked into the room and saw how the kid was shaking violently.  
  
"Can you take her back to the infirmary?"  
  
"She refuses to go there." Sam looked up at the General.  
  
"I think I have a better idea." They all looked at Jack, waiting for the 'better idea' he had. "Let's take her to her room where she feels safer."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me. Dr. Fraiser?" Janet looked from General Hammond to Jack and back.  
  
"Fine by me, Sir!" Jack scooped CJ of the floor and brought her to her own quarters.  
  
CJ soon fell asleep but it was as restless as it could be. General Hammond had posted a SF at the door just in case the girl wanted to take a walk again. SG-1 went back to bed, except for Jack who felt guilty of what had happened to his 2IC and CJ.  
  
The SGC  
  
The next few weeks passed by and they all got back to work to get their minds of the mission to Roma. CJ had resumed her lessons but she flinched every time someone spoke the word 'prison' or 'torture'. They had made an appointment with Dr. Mackenzie but she had refused to say one word. The entire time she had been staring at the wall. Janet had even asked Cassandra to talk with her cousin but CJ had simply refused to talk and it got worse every day that passed by.  
  
*CJ's Lab*  
  
CJ was sitting in her little lab studying an artifact that Daniel had given her. She didn't notice that SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser had entered and were now staring at her.  
  
"Hey CJ!" She jumped a mile in the air when she heard Jack's voice call out for her. She noticed her audience and shot them an angry look.  
  
"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Daniel took the artifact and placed it in a corner on the floor.  
  
"Not anymore you are."  
  
"What is this? The inquisition?" CJ got up from her chair and curled herself up in the one couch she had managed to get in her lab.  
  
"No CJ, we're not the inquisition. We're just here to help you. You need to talk about what happened on Roma."  
  
"The only way you can help me is to get the hell out of my lab!" She started staring at some invisible point on the wall, flinching slightly as Janet placed herself next to CJ on the couch.  
  
"CJ, what happened?" It sounded more pleadingly than Janet had intended it to sound.  
  
"Didn't Sam tell you what happened?"  
  
"We want to hear it from you too, CJ." For a second CJ closed her eyes to think what to do next. - Maybe, if I talk about it they'll leave me alone and I can go on with my life! - She turned her gaze to the people in the room.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never talk about it again after tonight!" A collective 'we promise' was uttered and CJ took a deep breath to begin her story about what had happened on Roma. Unlike Sam she didn't leave out the small details about her defying the Nubian guy. It had been wrong to do just that in such a bad situation. By the end of the story tears were making their way down on her face but she felt so much better now that she had told what was weighing so heavy on her heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to know to stop challenging the guy after the first blow."  
  
"It's okay, little one! Everything turned out okay, didn't it?" CJ nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys for everything!"  
  
"Your welcome, CJ!" Jack looked at his kids and suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his mind. "You know what, I buy you all a drink in this nice commissary of ours! Let's go before they run out of coffee again!" Jack opened the door and made an inviting wave. CJ started laughing, jumped out of the couch and followed her CO to the commissary.  
  
"Come on, Ladies!" Daniel held up both his arms and guided the two Majors out of the room, followed by a smiling Teal'c. 


End file.
